The Pearl Island
by Thomsen435
Summary: Quinn Fabray,a sailor arrives back home after years on sea. When things happens and opportunities rises, Quinn finds herself far away from home, seeking new adventures with old friends. Maybe this is just whats she needs to find love again.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I was looking through some old files and I found this story I had written for some time ago, but never got to publish. So, why not give it a chance now? :) It´s about Quinn and Rachel, but be patient. Rachel wont appear in the first chapters, so if you expect immediate Faberry, this wont be a story for you. Hope you enjoy, even though it´s years away from when Glee ended.**

 **The Pearl Island**

The old man was standing on the dock with his fishing pole as he always tended to do these days. He looked hard and longingly at the ships passing by and whished for the thousand time that things were different and like old days. He looked down at his bucket, if he didn't catch more than the few fish already, it would be a very dry day. His pulling fishing pole pulled him from his thoughts and he excitedly wheeled his catch in. It had been slow in the last hour and now something had finally caught on, but it turned out to only be rubbish.

"All of those goddamn ferries, they scare all the fish away" He growled "Ruining it for us all" He added as he threw away the trash it caught. He was about to threw out his pole again when something in the distance caught his eyes. A ship was in the horizon. A very familiar ship. Old Jameson squinted his eyes together "Is that…?" He grabbed his old, worn out binoculars and lifted it to his eyes. "Oh my…" He let the binoculars fall around his neck and immediately bend down to grab his old bag and the bucket as he hastily left the docks, well as hastily an old man in clogs could move.

Puck whistled happily as he crawled down the ladder with a bucket of pain in his hand. He looked out on the sea and smiled at the land he could see. He was finally home. He wistfully looked once more before getting back to his alleged task. He painted a part of the ships wall as he continued whistling, nothing could kill his mood right now. He noticed at female figure coming out on the deck with her binoculars in hand. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Spotting anything interesting?" He asked her, still painting. She didn't answer as she kept looking out on land. Puck smirked and sauntered over to her, whistling a small melody.

"Her heart beats wildly, because the woman lives on land and so she stands here and look out of her binocularsss" The female shook her head as she giggled. Puck smiled and walked to her other side as he continued his on the spot made up song. "Maybe she can spot the woman on land. She maybe stands on the docks, waving with her yellow braids" Puck put the paintbrushes on his ears as he girly blinked with his eyelashes. She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, before looking out on land again. "She has two lovely blue eyes"

"Watch out, you may pull something" She said with a smile.

"And she hasn't seen her in over two years, so it´s probably hell" Puck continued. "But when she has Brittany in her arms, then will Quinn Fabray, know she´s home" He sang the last part.

"Are you done?" Quinn asked.

"Nope" Puck smirked. She gave him an unexpected push, so he fell backwards and landed on his ass on the deck. Quinn laughed at the surprised look on his face but was interrupted by the captain coming down the stairs from the bridge.

"Fabray, take care of the flag, would you?" Quinn stood straight and nodded.

"Yes, Captain" The Captain nodded and went back upstairs. She turned to Puck.

"I´ll fix it" He said immediately and ran down the deck to the flagpole to raise the flag. "Pull yourself together, man" He muttered as he felt himself getting a bit teary eyed. Quinn looked him moving down the deck and turned back to watch the oncoming land with a smile. She was finally home and she couldn't wait to see Brittany. Two years is a long time to be away from home, but she was hopeful. Quinn has received a few letters from Britt over the time, but she knew it was difficult communicating, since Quinn had switched directions and travelled to several countries fast. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before going back inside, to finish up before the hit the docks.

Jameson hurried down the streets with his bucket and bag in hand. He was sure he had hit a few people on his way with his pole, but he didn't care. He saw the hanging sign from the pub, The Mermaid, and let out a relieved breath as he stepped inside. Inside the pub, a few persons were occupying the tables as a woman walked around serving them beers. Jameson panted as he put down his things on a nearby table.

"Mercedes! Come here!" He said loudly. Mercedes put down her tray and walked over to him.

"What´s going on?" She asked worriedly. It wasn't normal for old Jameson to be this upset about anything, unless it was about his ships.

"Elle has just passed the lighthouse" Mercedes looked shocked.

"I´m sorry, what did you say?"

"Elle has passed the lighthouse" Jameson repeated. Mercedes sighed.

"Quinn will be here tonight then" He nodded as she wiped off her hands on her apron. She shook her head and took a step back towards the kitchen. "She can´t just, like, pop up out of nowhere like that. What was she thinking?!" She spoke loudly and pushed open the door to the small kitchen. "Finn! Quinn is home!" She yelled as she turned to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. Finn looked up from the steaming pot.

"How do you know?" He asked equally as shocked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Jameson has just seen Elle" She answered and walked past him to get outside. Finn looked after her, before turning to the old Captain.

"Why hasn't she sent a message?" Jameson shrugged.

"I guess she wanted it to be a surprise?" Finn nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it definitely will be a surprise"

"It´s very unfortunate for her" Finn nodded and looked down at the bucket on the table. "Did you catch anything?" He asked.

"Only these two" Jameson replied sadly. Finn picked up the fish and studied them for a second. He felt bad for the old man.

"Well, they´re not huge. I can't give you more than five dollars for those two"

"Shush!" Jameson whispered and looked around the pub." I don't want to let everybody know, how badly it turned out for Captain Jameson on his old days. There´s no honour in selling fish" Finn looked apologetically at him.

"Five dollars" Finn said and wrote in a little black book. "I´ll take it from your bill on the room" He took the fish and walked out in the kitchen with them. Jameson mumbled for himself.

"One should have been a little bird. Then you could live for free on your own twig" He sat tiredly down on a chair and exhaled. Finn came out from the kitchen with two plates of food in his hands.

"By the way, there´s a letter for you" He put the plates down and stepped behind the bar to find it and handed it to Jameson who just sighed in return.

"Probably just bills"

"No, it´s from Shipowner Lopez" Jameson leaned forward, his interest peaked.

"Lopez? Haven´t heard from him in years" He mumbled and opened it. He frowned, then smiled. "He wants me to come to a meeting this afternoon" He said and smiled to Finn before looking down at the letter again "I wonder what he wants"

"I guess he has a ship for you?" Finn said as he began to eat. Jameson laughed sarcastically.

"I bet. I´ve been on land for the last five years. When you´re old, nobody wants to use you. He could have called me anytime but didn't" He spoke tiredly. Sometimes he felt a tiny bit bitter about his situation. "Well, let´s see what he wants" He added and put the letter away. He picked up the fork and joined Finn in eating the food.

Mercedes walked through the stores door, trying to locate Brittany. "Can I visit Brittany? I have some important news for her" She asked the clerk behind the desk, who just nodded and waved her away towards the back. She walked through the small door and spotted Brittany putting away some bottles. "Hi Britt" Brittany looked startled as she almost dropped them. She smiled as she saw it was only Mercedes.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked as she put down the items in her hands, only to grab a box.

"Quinn is back" Brittany stopped and turned to look at her box in hand, all wide eyed.

"What should I do?" Mercedes shrugged and put a hand on Brittany´s shoulder.

"I don't think you can do anything else than tell her as it is" Brittany nodded as she looked away. Mercedes sent her a small smile. "It´s about time, don't you think?" Brittany didn't answer as she fiddled with the small box. Mercedes patted her back encouragingly. "Well, I need to go. I´ll see you later?" Brittany nodded, and Mercedes left the store. Brittany sighed heavily before continuing working, trying to figure out what to say to Quinn. She should have predicted this, of course Quinn would get home at one point, but she just kept pushing it away and now it´s coming to kick her in her ass. She put away another box, thinking she would tell Quinn tonight, she has too.

Back at Elle, Quinn was humming as she packed her bags. She had saved up some money and was looking forward to being back on land for at least six months. She smiled as she picked up a picture of Brittany smiling at the camera. She has missed Brittany like crazy and really looked forward to seeing her girl again. A knock on the door got her attention and the captain stepped inside her cabin. He smiled at her with his pipe in hand.

"Getting ready to get on land, Fabray?" He asked. Quinn nodded smiling broadly.

"Yes, sir. Almost there" He nodded and took a drag on his pipe.

"I just came down to ask if you were serious about leaving us? You have been a great asset to the crew these past years" He tried with a small smile on his lips. Quinn felt proud and hesitated before shaking her head.

"Thank you, Captain. I´m very glad to hear that, but I´ve saved some cash and don't intend to see any more decks for at least half a year" She said and turned around to pick up the last of her clothes. The captain nodded and looked thoughtful.

"What if I make sure you´re going to be First Mate on our next trip?" He smirked as he tried to lure her in. Quinn turned to him shocked and hesitated once more. Damn, he´s good, she thought.

"It sounds very tempting, but I have to decline your offer, sir" Quinn took out the picture from her bag. "I have plans on land" She showed him the picture "At least I hope so" The Captain took the picture and whistled.

"I understand. She looks really sweet" Quinn smiled and nodded.

"She is" She said and took the picture and put it back in the bag.

"Well, then I won't hold you back" He said and turned around to walk out the door. He stopped in the door and turned around. "If you ever regret, just come to me and we´ll figure something out. Alright, Fabray?" Quinn nodded. He smiled and walked out of her cabin. Quinn finished packing and looked around the room once more. This small cabin had been her home for two years and she felt a bit melancholy about leaving it, but it was time. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and put on her cap, before leaving the room to find Puck.

Jameson strolled slowly down the street till he saw the large grey building he was seeking. He briefly looked up at it, before walking through the gate, passing the sign saying; Lopes Lines. West Africa Service. M. Lopez. Jameson had been here multiplied times, so nothing was new to him. Inside the building a, very frustrated young woman was trying to bribe the secretaries.

"Kurt, come on. Give me say, 1500 dollars. You´ll get them tomorrow morning and dad won´t need to know" Kurt shook his head as he kept looking down at some documents.

"You said that yesterday too" Santana shrugged.

"That was only 500. If you give me 1500 today, it would be 2000 dollars and much easier to remember" She smirked and crossed her arms. Kurt looked up at her with a stern glare.

"If you want money, you can go talk to your father"

"Not over such trifle" She said. Kurt stared at her.

"Such trifle? Do you call 2000 dollars a trifle?" Kurt shook his head, not knowing what to do with this airhead. He picked up another document which needed a signature.

"Hey, it´s not my fault my father is a shipowner!" Santana said exasperated and threw her hands up in the air as she walked around in the small office. "My friends count on me to have some cash and lot of them" She turned to look at Kurt again. "It would be much easier if dad was a-a postman or something" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you have an extremely tough life" Another secretary came into the room from the main office. Santana turned to her and gave her a charming smile.

"Tina! You´re on my team, right?" Tina smiled, but shook her head.

"No, I´m with Kurt" Santana sighed and walked towards Kurt´s desk and sat upon it, crossing her arms again. Kurt sighed as Santana sat on some important forms.

"Kurt, I thought you were hired to relieve dad for some of the more minor problems"

"Not that kind of problems" Kurt replied tiredly. He´ll never get home, if Santana won´t leave him alone.

"What is Tina doing here then?" Santana asked as she looked over at her.

"She´s writing down, what I´m asking her to write down" Santana smirked and leaned closer to him.

"Then ask her to write me a check"

Kurt looked up at her with a glare. "No" Santana huffed annoyed about the situation.

"And we have known each other since we were kids. We played in the sandbox together" She tried to guilt him into giving her the money, but it didn't work. She noticed the front door opened and stood up when she noticed who was coming into the front office. "Well, I´m out of here" She sighed. "With an empty wallet"

"You´re having a rough life" Kurt said with no care in the world. Santana growled before leaving the room in a hurry. Just as Santana left the office, the door to the front office opened and Jameson stepped inside. Kurt smiled at him waiting for him to say something.

"Jameson. Mr. Lopez asked me to come" Kurt nodded and stood up.

"Yes, just a moment" He said and fixed his tie. He walked over to a large brown door and knocked on it before opening it. "Mr. Lopez, Jameson has arrived" He announced. Mario Lopez looked up from his desk.

"Show him inside" He said and signed a form before putting them away. Kurt showed him inside and closed the door, leaving them some privacy. Mario stood up from his chair with a big smile. "Welcome, Jameson" He shook the old man´s hand and pointed to the chair. "Sit down, please. It´s been a while since you´ve been here" Jameson nodded and looked around the office.

"Well, it´s certainly not my fault" Mario ignored the small jab and just smiled. He stood up and walked over to a small cabinet. "Cigar?" He offered. "They are good, importing them myself" He added. Jameson took one.

"Certainly not for me, huh?" Mario shook his head and put the cigars away.

"It´s an honest case, that I´ve haven't found the need to use your experiences" Jameson spit out a piece of the cigar in the tray and lid it up as he looked excited at Mr. Lopez.

"But you do now?"

Mr. Lopez nodded. "Yes, even though you may not know why" Jameson laughed hoarsely.

"No, not at all" Mr. Lopez leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands on his desk.

"Do you remember about twenty years ago, when you and one of my ships were stranded on a tropical island?" Jameson frowned, but nodded.

"I´ll never forget that. That storm was a bitch, sorry my language" He looked solemnly at Mr. Lopez. "We were three that was washed up on a deserted beach, more dead than living"

"And the rest was picked up by a nearby ship. What happened with the other two?" Mr. Lopez interrupted. Jameson took a drag of his cigar.

"Ah, yes. The chef and the kitchen maid. He liked the place and she liked him, so they stayed on the island" He chuckled. "I came home with an Australian cruiser"

Mr. Lopez nodded. "Yes" He leaned back in his chair. "Yes, tell me. Do you remember the name of that island?" He asked curiously and stood up. Jameson followed him with his eyes, equally as curious. He stopped at his large map, which was hanging on the wall. "As far as I remember, it was placed around the equator?" Jameson smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Its name? I suddenly can´t remember" He took a long drag of his cigar as Mr. Lopez crossed his arms and looked sceptically at him.

"Perhaps you can specify the islands position on a map?"

"Yes, I´m not that stupid, but why the sudden interest in this island?" Jameson asked and stood up. Mr. Lopez uncrossed his arms and sighed as he walked closer to his desk.

"I better be honest with you, captain"

"I prefer that" Jameson replied. Mr. Lopez smiled and picked up a rather large stone from his desk. It sparkled in the light and Jameson was interested.

"Do you remember this? You had it with you when you left that island" Jameson looked at it, before remembering it.

"Oh yes, it looked interesting and the island had tons of it" He said and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess it´s phosphorus or something equally as boring"

Mr. Lopez smiled as he put it back down. "I thought so too, but last week a friend of mine, a professor, saw it on my desk and told me it was uranium"

"What´s that?"

"Something our nuclear scientists are interested in" Jameson took a step back and held up his hands.

"Is it going to blow?!" Mr. Lopez chuckled.

"No, this one is not the best example there is, so nothing to fear" Jameson nodded and then something clicked.

"You want more of this?"

"Yes, and I need your help. You will of course be paid for your time"

"Of course" Jameson replied as Mr. Lopez walked around his desk.

"One of my ships, Belle, is cleared and ready to set sail. You know her, right?"

Jameson nodded. "Yes, lovely girl"

"In a week, it would be ready and loaded for a trip to the Gold Coast and it was my intention for it to take a detour down south" Mr. Lopez looked at Jameson. "If you joined the crew, you could help the Captain and find the island"

Jameson looked shocked and confused. The thought about just tagging along, didn't sit well with the old captain.

"The Captain? I´m a passenger then?"

"Yes, of course" Mr. Lopez said. Jameson was scandalized.

"I´m not a goddamn tourist!" He boomed and then smirked. "I´m afraid, it´s going to be very difficult to find that island, if I´m not the Captain" Mr. Lopez frowned. It was not going as he had planned.

"Jameson listen to a sensible advice"

"Where should that come from?" Jameson mocked. Mr. Lopez shut his mouth and turned around to look out of the window.

"I will think about it" He said after a few minutes. '

"Don't think too long. I will be much older by the time you have found your decision" He smirked.

Mr. Lopez sighed. "You would need a crew" Jameson shrugged as he leaned up against the desk.

"I´ll find my crew" Mr. Lopez turned around.

"Can you make it in a week?"

"Easy enough. My reputation is great" Jameson answered proudly. Mr. Lopez nodded and stretched his hand out for the old man to shake.

"Very well. It´s a deal" Jameson smiled widely.

"Great" He turned around to get his worn-out cap, when Mr. Lopez spoke again, this time a bit more gravely.

"There´s another thing. I have a daughter whose giving me more grey hair than I need"

"I know" Jameson said, but clapped his back smiling "Well, we were all young once" He chuckled, and Mr. Lopez joined him before continuing.

"Yes, I´ve been giving her a very long leash, but she could do with getting away from her so-called friends. You know, getting some sense and responsibility knocked into her head. She´s a sweet girl and good enough on the bottom, when it takes her" Jameson nodded along.

"And you believe that a trip over seas could do that?" Mr. Lopez nodded. "Fine by me, I´ve already have a grudge on her" Jameson added and turned to leave the office.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Lopez asked confused. Jameson waved his hand around.

"I got a grudge on everybody. I better leave. For once in many years, I´ve got work to do" He shook Mr. Lopez´s hand once more and left the office in a much better mood than when he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m sorry for any misspellings there might be. I lost my proofreader to the new WOW game... :) Hope you enjoy!**

The pub was packed this night. Heavy smoke filled the air and sailors from the incoming ship, was celebrating their homecoming. Mercedes filled mugs of beers and walked through the crowd of sailors, trying to avoid getting groped. She put down the mugs on a table as the sailors was singing loudly. A particular seaman was singing to her.

"Shut up" She yelled as she laughed. He laughed along with her.

"I´m finally home and then I´m told to shut up" He put a hand on his chest. "What about my poor heart? It needs some loving, woman" He said and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Sam, I´m at work" She wriggled her body free of his hold, but before she walked away, she kissed his cheek and winked. He smiled widely and sat down with a laugh as he cheered with his mates. Finn came out from the back with clean mugs and put them down on the bar.

"Should I make more food?" He asked as Mercedes joined him.

"No, don't. We are more in need of alcohol than food" She smiled and filled another set of mugs. Finn nodded as he took the dirty ones and walked back to the kitchen. Outside a cab stopped in front of The Mermaid and Quinn jumped out, closely followed by an excited Puck. He grabbed both of their bags and immediately walked inside. He looked around until he saw the person he was seeking. He threw the bags at the floor as he yelled.

"Hot mama! Come give me a hug!" Mercedes jumped and let out a small screech. She laughed when she saw who it was.

"Hell no, you ain´t got room for me"

"I always have room for you" Puck laughed and hugged her anyway. Quinn was right behind him and smiled at them. She looked around for Brittany but couldn't spot her. She put down her cap on a nearby table and leaned against the door.

"Hey, Mercedes" Mercedes smiled and gave the blonde a big hug.

"Quinn, it so good to see you again. How you been girl?" Quinn stepped away from the hug and grinned.

"I´ve been great" She looked around again. "Where´s Britt?". Mercedes smile faltered and looked away.

"She´s at work, of course" She walked behind the bar. Quinn´s smile faltered. "You can't expect her to sit around and wait for you, when she doesn't even know you were coming" Mercedes took a cloth and wiped the bar as she tried to focus on other things. Quinn frowned and stepped closer to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mercedes looked at her with a forced smile.

"What should be wrong?" Quinn tried to ask for more when Jameson stepped inside cheerful and his pipe in hand. Quinn grinned and immediately gave the old man a hug.

"Quinn, my sweet girl. It´s so good to see you back home safely" He said as he leaned away from her with his hands on her shoulders.

"It´s good to see you too, old man" She laughed. Jameson let go of her.

"Old man? Me? No! I´m back on board" He turned to the people looking at him. "Captain Jameson is sailing again" A cheer sounded, and congratulations was said. "Drinks on me tonight!" He shouted, and everybody cheered again. Jameson turned to Quinn and put his arm around her shoulder. "You´re going to join me as first mate. What´re you saying?" Quinn smiled but shook her head.

"I´ve decided to stay on land for a while, so thank you for the offer, but I´m going to pass this time" Jameson grinned.

"No, you´re not" Quinn shook her head again.

"Yeah, I am" Jameson didn't say anything but lead her to a nearby table and called for Mercedes to bring them some beers. Quinn sat down and released her hair from the tight bun. It felt good as she ran a hand through her hair. She really needed to get a haircut. Quinn knew she should had sent a message to Brittany about her homecoming, but she had hoped the blonde would have been her by the time, Quinn got here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Finn coming with their mugs.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Jameson smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"It´s a secret, but I tell as much that we´re going down south" Puck turned around with a smirk.

"Down to the hot girls? I´m in!" Mercedes laughed.

"No, you´re not, you´re staying here"

"Puck is going" Jameson said, and Puck smiled widely. "That is a definite" He turned to Quinn with a sad frown. "I´m sad to see that you won't join us" Quinn took a swig of her beer. "Do you remember our first trip together? You were so young and still wet behind your ears" He laughed as Quinn nodded while she blushed. She remembered it.

"Yeah, we visited your friend, the Maharaja" Jameson slapped Quinn on her shoulder and she almost choked on her drink.

"Yes, of course!" Puck leaned forward in his chair.

"A real Maharaja? Tell us!"

"I rescued him from drowning once and to pay me back, he invited us for dinner in his palace. It was very nice, right Quinn?" Quinn chuckled and nodded. She remembered it clearly. They had been invited to dinner and they had accepted it. That night Quinn, Jameson and the Maharaja had watched one of his dancers while talking quietly amongst themselves. The music stopped, and the Maharaja clapped his hands and a young woman appeared next to the table. He spoke words that Quinn didn't understood, but it didn't matter as her attention had been on the woman in front of her. She smiled as she tried to get eye-contact but couldn't. The young woman only blushed and ducked her head at the attention. Quinn vaguely heard Jameson and the Maharaja talk until Jameson bumped his shoulder into hers to get her attention.

"I´m sorry, what?" Quinn asked and smiled at them. Jameson smiled knowingly at her.

"We´ll accept the offer about sleeping here, right?"

"Yes, of course" Quinn said immediately. "She seems sweet, the girl who was here" She added shyly. The Maharaja nodded.

"She´s only the maid" He replied, "I bought her, she´s my property" He said arrogantly. Quinn nodded and looked away, knowing not to react on the man´s statement, even though it nagged her to no end. Women should never be any man´s, or woman´s for that matter, property. They clapped as the dancer finished another act, but the Maharaja clapped, and the dancer started again. Quinn was a bit fascinated by her movements.

"Forty wives?! That must be some hard work" Jameson suddenly said and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" The Maharaja asked confused. Jameson frowned.

"I mean, they must fight or something?" The Maharaja shook his head.

"No, my wives obey to my every move" Quinn took a sip of her drink and discreetly rolled her eyes. Later, as they walked to their rooms, Captain Jameson held onto the Maharaja laughing as Quinn walked silently behind them. She saw the same woman from before and smiled to her. She whirled around and walked backwards as the girl bowed and blushed. The Maharaja showed them their rooms, which she thought as beautiful.

"Well, Fabray. We better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us" Jameson said as he stretched his body.

"Aye, Captain. Good night" She said and left his room. Jameson pulled the curtain and Quinn turned around to see the woman from before standing in front of her. Quinn smiled and walked closer to her. The woman looked down quickly before leaning towards Quinn and trapped her lips in a hard kiss. Quinn squeaked in surprise, before she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss ended, and they smiled to each other. Quinn sighed as she thought back to that night.

"Yeah, she was pretty great" Jameson laughed at her dreamy expression.

"Yes indeed, but the Maharaja got furious. I threw his wife out and Quinn snatched the maid" Puck hollered loudly, and Quinn sent him a glare. "The latter was the worst part. He wanted her for himself" People around them laughed along with Jameson as Quinn shook her head grinning. She looked up and saw Brittany stood by herself at the door. She didn't look happy, but Quinn was blinded by happiness and immediately stood up to get to her. She gave her a tight hug.

"Britt, I´ve missed you so much!" She let go of her and leaned forward to kiss her, only to be rejected as Brittany looked down. Quinn was confused.

"What´s wrong? Aren´t you happy to see me?" Brittany looked up at her and nodded.

"Of course, I am. Quinn, we need to talk. Come" She took hold of Quinn´s hand and dragged her upstairs. Quinn was very confused and didn't like what was coming. She could feel it wasn't a good talk, Britt wanted. She sighed and let herself being dragged upstairs. Finn and Mercedes shared a worried look as they saw them walk upstairs. They walked behind the bar and waited. Quinn followed Brittany into her room and was guided to a chair. She sat down, and Brittany followed, only to sit on her bed.

"What´s wrong, Britt?" Brittany fiddled with her hands.

"I did something. Something you absolutely didn't deserved, and I should have told you a long time ago"

"What is it?" Quinn asked feeling her heart hurting at every word said. Brittany took a deep breath and answered.

"I fell in love with someone else. I´m still very much in love and I can´t help it" Brittany looked up at Quinn with tears in her eyes. Quinn didn't deserve this, even if she had been away for longer than she had. The sweet, caring girl sitting in front of her, had done nothing but treat her right and loved her to no end. Right now, that girls face was cold and emotionless, something that Brittany was the cause of and she didn't like it one bit. "I cheated on you and- "Brittany didn't get to finish before she heard the door slam and she was left alone. Quinn could feel her heart breaking as she tried to hold her tears at bay until she was outside. She couldn't believe it; how could Brittany do this to her. She wiped away a tear as she ran down the stair.

Jameson walked over to Finn and Mercedes. "How do you think it´s going?" He asked them. Mercedes shrugged.

"I don't know. I just hope she can explain it the right way, not like there is a right way. What Brittany did was wrong, but it happened" Jameson nodded.

"Quinn isn't easy to deal with when she gets angry"

"In a way, they hadn't promised each other anything" Mercedes said.

"No-"Jameson said but was interrupted by Mercedes shushing at him.

"I heard a door" She said and looked up. "It´s her" All three of them made it look like they hadn't been listening.

"How much for it all?" Jameson asked as he saw Quinn running down the stairs and outside. The door slamming after her. "Here take what you need" He said and quickly followed her outside. Finn walked upstairs to find Brittany in tears. He smiled sadly to her before giving her a comforting hug.

"She´s going to hate me" Brittany sobbed into his shoulder.

"No way. You´re very un-hately" Brittany sobbed as she chuckled.

"That´s not a word, Finn" She felt him shrug.

"Maybe, but it´s true. Just give her some time" He said and held the crying girl in his arms.

Jameson found Quinn nearby, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He sat down next to her and quietly waited for her to say something. Quinn was devasted and she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She was glad that Jameson was giving her time to get her feelings under control, or else she would had been crying all over him.

"Why would she do this to me? I guess you all knew?" Quinn asked sadly feeling her voice cracking. She had felt that they were all acting weird towards her, she should have guessed something was wrong and now she felt utterly ridicules. Jameson had heard the small crack in her voice and put a comforting hand on the girl he basically considered his daughter´s shoulder.

"I knew, but it wasn't my place to tell you" Quinn looked up at him and scoffed quietly. "Don't think it was about you, love. You are still young and young people makes mistakes" He smiled to her. "Brittany didn't do it to hurt you, it is something she will regret forever. I don't condone to cheating at all, believe me but as I said. When you´re young, you still have a lot to learn and she isn't the only girl in the world" Quinn knew he was right and sighed as she nodded in understanding.

"It still hurts like hell" She spoke quietly.

Jameson nodded, "Of course and it probably would for some time. Just remember, there´s plenty of fish in sea"

"I wanted this fish" Quinn said brokenly. Jameson sighed. A broken heart is not to make fun of. He would know, as he had his fair share of it. He put his pipe in his mouth and stood up.

"Walk with me. My old body isn't what it used to be. It gets all stiff by sitting too long" Quinn chuckled and followed him. She put a hand though her ruffled hair, before putting them in her pockets as they walked down the street. The air was chill, but the stars was ever so clear on the sky. She had missed her home and felt good to be here, even under these circumstances.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked after a while.

"Does it matter?" Jameson asked. Quinn shook her head as she kicked a rock. She felt the anger seeping into her body, making her regret coming home.

"To hell with it all! I shouldn't have come home" She spoke angrily and let out a humourless laugh.

"Then join me, Quinn. There´s enough space on the sea to kick and scream all you want" Quinn looked away from him and walked a few steps before stopping.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you stand by it?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "You know, everything is going to be alright. There´s plenty of harbour's and that means plenty of girls waiting for you" Quinn nodded and listened to him as they walked closer to The Mermaid. Quinn, absolutely heartbroken, but with a new journey ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again, my proof-reader has abandoned me, so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it either way! :D**

The sun was shining brightly when Finn walked inside the old pub with his arms full of things and a stupid hat on his head. Quinn was sitting with a coffee when she noticed the tall man bumbling his way through the pub. She laughed at the sight of him and stood up to greet him.

"Do you need a hand?" Finn jumped a bit and almost dropped the things as he whirled around to face her.

"No, thanks. I got it covered" He smiled to her and walked further into the pub and dropped the things on a table. She chuckled when she saw what it was. He had brought everything he could think of and most of it was useless, but what to expect of a man who had never been outside the country.

"Alright. I better go. I´ll see you, Finn" She said and left the pub. Finn smiled excited as he scanned through his new bought things.

"What´s all this?" Finn heard from behind him and turned around to face Mercedes. Her arms was crossed and her foot tapping.

"Jameson asked me to join him as his chef. I´ll be leaving tomorrow" He said excitedly. Mercedes uncrossed her arms.

"What about The Mermaid?"

Finn slapped his forehead and looked at her with a sad expression. "I forgot to tell you" He walked closer to her. "You can manage it on your own, right?"

"Alone?!" She shrieked "But-"

"You´ll manage it. Either way, the only thing we´re selling is beer and some stew" He clapped her shoulder. "If something goes wrong or you need help, just go next door to Jackson. He has agreed to help out" Finn smiled. "I´m so excited!" Mercedes growled as she glared at him.

"It´s all great and stuff, but I´m not doing it" Finn´s smile dropped but shrugged.

"Yeah, I knew that, but you don't mean that"

"I do!" Mercedes replied angrily.

"Don't be mad on our last day together" He said and ducked so he could look her into her eyes. He pulled out a small gift and waved it around her face.

"I´m not mad!" Mercedes said and took the gift from him. He smiled at her.

"Great! Then we agree" He said happily and walked up the stairs with his things. "And don't pay any bills" He added. Mercedes smiled briefly before going out in the kitchen.

Santana pulled up in front of her father's office and walked into the office with a smile. "Good morning, Kurt" She said and sat down on his desk. Kurt sighed and looked up at her unimpressed. He knew she was about to try to get money out of him again.

"Your father wants to talk to you" He said as he wrestled a paper out from underneath her. He sighed as he saw how wrinkled it was.

"Oh" Santana said confused and stood up. "I-I better go in then" She walked towards his door, before she turned around again. "About what?" She asked cautiously. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know" Santana nodded and knocked on the door before stepping inside, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, dad. Am I interrupting something?" She asked and sat down in front of him. Mario looked up from a document with an serious expression.

"Hello, Santana" He put down the paper. "No, you´re not" Santana took out an cigarette, but faltered when she saw the stern glare she got from her father. "I´m very touched about your interest in the office" He said sarcastically. Santana noticed.

"Hanging at a desk all day, is not something for me. You know that, dad" She crossed her legs and leaned back in the comfy chair. Mario looked at his careless daughter with a frown.

"Of this country´s inhabitants, a large percentage are "hanging at a desk" daily from nine to five, without it being equally as fun everyday" He spoke sternly and folded his hands in front of him. "If you just had a job and would make something out of yourself, instead of walking around doing absolutely nothing" Santana looked down at the scolding.

"I do" She spoke quietly.

"And pray tell is that?" He asked.

"Err, something" She mumbled. Mario looked unimpressed at his only child. He stood up and leaned against his desk in front of her.

"I´ve been worried about you lately, Santana and I´ve come to two solutions" Santana raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate. "One of them was for you to work here at the office, but that thought is long go abandoned" Santana smiled widely.

"That was nice of you, dad. May I ask why?" Mario crossed his arms and looked seriously at her.

"You see, a bank called me yesterday, trying to confirm that you had the power of attorney in the shipping company. As far as I remember, you do not have that" Santana looked momentarily shocked and confused, until her father elaborated. "You have purchased a speedboat for 35000 dollars and paid your bills in the company´s name" Santana looked down, biting her lip as she tried to think of something say. She was screwed and she knew it, but she looked up excitedly at her dad.

"Didn't I tell you? It´s a wonderful boat- "Mario fumed.

"I´m very worried that you are capable of doing something like this"

"Dad-"

"That´s why I´ve decided to use the second solution" Santana sighed.

"Alright, what is it then?" She leaned back in her chair.

"Belle is sailing tomorrow and you´re going along with them" Santana looked wide eyed up at him. "My hope for you is to learn something of this trip" He walked behind his desk again. "You´ll be gone for about six months"

"What?!" Santana screeched and abruptly stood up. "What about asking me if I want to go?!"

"No" Her father spoke shortly.

"You-you can´t just send me away like that, dad!" She leaned over the desk as she stared at him "I´m an adult and I have my own free will!" She was furious, how dare he?! Mario just nodded and looked gravely up at her.

"Indeed, you are" He leaned closer to her and Santana felt a bit intimidated. "And I tell you, if you aren't onboard on that ship tomorrow when it sails, you´ll learn the consequences when an adult has committed fraud!" Mario said and looked down at his papers, ignoring the stunned look on his daughter's face. She stood up straight and looked down at him.

"That was some tough words, dad" She spoke solemnly.

"But not to be mistaken, right?" He replied not looking at her. "We´ll talk later" He added. Santana nodded and walked slowly out of the office. She briefly looked back at him, before slipping put of the door. She swallowed hard before stopping at Kurt´s desk.

"I need 500 dollars" Kurt looked shocked. He hadn't heard her approach him.

"For what?"

"Clothes. I´m sailing away tomorrow "She answered. Kurt nodded and wrote out a check for her. "1000" She added with a tiny smirk. Kurt looked up at her, but only shrugged and wrote it for her. Santana sighed and walked out of the building.

Quinn was making sure everything was where it should be, and the ship was ready to sail. She had been running around since early morning, since the crew wasn't were they should have been. The harder she worked, the less she thought about Brittany. Sometimes she wished she had taken the time to talk to her again, but she was still mad at the girl. Quinn looked out at the sea, enjoying the cold breeze hitting her skin. She was interrupted as Jameson came out from the cab with Mr. Lopez in tow.

"I wish you the best on this journey, Captain and make sure you find that island" They shook hands.

"Pearl Island" Jameson said. Mr. Lopez smiled.

"Ah, now you remember the name" Quinn chuckled. Of course, he had tricked him. She looked over the deck and got a clearance from Puck, who was putting boxes into the kitchen. She still heard the Captains response and smiled.

"Yes, funnily enough I do" He laughed. Mercedes stopped at the stairs down from the ship. She was sniffling.

"Take care of the pub, Mercedes and if you need any money, just go to the bank" Finn said. Mercedes frowned.

"You don't have any money there" Finn smiled and shook his head.

"No, but the trip would do you good" Mercedes shook her head. Finn put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. We´ll take good care of him" Quinn said and smiled to her. Mercedes nodded.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Finn said.

"You too, Finn" Mercedes replied and walked down the stairs and away from them. Finn and Puck watched her walked away as the waved to her.

"I´ve thought about making stew tonight, or should I do something else?" Finn asked Puck.

"Something else" He replied quickly. Finn looked affronted.

"Why? You know my stew" Puck smirked and rearranged the box on his shoulder.

"Exactly" He said and walked away. Quinn chuckled as she had heard it all. She looked down at her watch and walked back towards Jameson and Mr. Lopez with a small frown.

"I´m sorry, but I thought the Captain said we were sailing at noon?"

"We´re waiting on Mr. Lopez´ daughter" Quinn nodded and walked away. Great, some snobby kid.

"Do you think she had tricked me?" Lopez asked worried.

"She had sent a dozen of suitcases, so I don't think so" Mr. Lopez nodded. "There she is" He pointed at a red sportscar driving down the dock and stopping next to Belle. Quinn saw and thought she was right. A snobby kid. Finn looked down.

"Hey, Puck? Is she joining us?" Puck looked down and whistled.

"Yeah, hot chick it Mr. Lopez´ daughter" He replied and leered a few seconds before helping his mates again. Santana kissed her companion and let her have the keys to the car before stepping out of it. She kept looking back as she boarded the ship.

"Hey, you" She said and held out her bag towards Puck, who was passing by.

"Me?"

"Yes, could you bring this to my cabin?" Puck took the bag and nodded his head as he walked away. "Thanks" She said and waved to the girl driving away in her car. Mr. Lopez walked towards her and gave her a quick hug. Santana padded his back and stepped away from him.

"Have a nice trip, my girl" Santana just nodded and stepped behind the railing. He walked down the stairs and off the ship. It began to sail away from the docks as Mercedes waved to them all, not knowing Brittany was standing behind her, hiding from plain sight. Quinn noticed her but turned her back to her and stepped inside the cabin, not wanting to show her emotions. Quinn walked down the deck trying to walk as straight as possible. The waved was high and threw water onto the deck. Quinn just barely avoided getting soaked as another waved hit them. She was used to it, she wasn't fazed by it all. Even though she was young, she´s been on many trips so far and she expected many more in the future. She held onto the ships rail for support as she tried to find Puck. That man was hard working, so he was basically everywhere. She shook her head and would try later and walked up the stairs to Captain Jameson.

"So, where is that island?" She asked and leaned on the table in front of him. He scratched his head.

"Somewhere in the South Atlantic" He answered. Quinn frowned, of course he didn't have a glue about where it was. She breathed heavily and listened to him. "I´ve made some sketches of possible positions after my memory" He pulled out a worn-out piece of paper from his pocket. Quinn looked incredulously at him as he showed her the paper. "I should be about 16o latitude and about 17olongitude" Quinn was silent as she took the paper which contained coordinates and a poor drawing of the island. She ran a hand through her hair. They had absolutely nothing they could use, at least they had a cargo to deliver. "It´s not much" He added after he had studied their map.

"Er, no, not really. The area is only about 14000 sq. miles" She handed him the paper. "Does the natives know about how much the uranium is worth?" She asked him.

"No, who the hell should have told them?" Jameson said as he chuckled. "It´s going to be quite easy to get exclusives on the property"

"Alright" Quinn said and looked out at the sea. It was great to be back on a ship again, and with Captain Jameson, it was even better.

"How are you doing?" He asked her. Quinn looked back at the pilot who was also in the room, before looking at Jameson.

"I´m okay" She answered and felt the constant pain in her chest hurting a bit more. He had cried and sworn a lot these past days, but it wasn't something she would say to him even though she had a feeling he knew.

"It´s going to be fine, Quinn" he said. "Sorry, I´m meddling in your private life, but I feel like a father to you. I don't have many in my life, you know" He added and saw Quinn blush.

"You are" She muttered, but Jameson heard her and smiled. She looked up at him curiously. "Why don't you have-"

"I was too beautiful a bachelor. They all wanted to marry me" He laughed, and Quinn shook her head with a small chuckle. "Well, I´m not complaining. I´ve had a great life so far, both south and north of the equator" He picked up his binoculars and looked out at the sea. Quinn shook her head and walked back out on deck, in need of some fresh air. The blonde hair flew around into her face and she decided to pull it up in a bun. She took a deep breath of the sea wind, enjoying the salty taste on her lips. She saw Finn came running out as he threw up over the rails. She chuckled as he turned to her, a green tint to his face.

"How´re you handling it, Hudson?" She smirked as his hand flew to his mouth before he emptied his stomach again. She patted him friendly on his back as he finished.

"I´m fine…" He muttered, swaying on his feet.

Quinn chuckled. "I can see that. Just be sure you´re close the railing when you´re going to hurl again" She laughed as she walked away from him. Inside a cabin, Santana was lying on her bed, trying to hold her stomach. She remembered now, that she had always hated being on the sea, funnily enough when her father was a shipowner. She called out, when she heard someone pass by. Quinn heard and opened the door. She raised an eyebrow and looked sceptically at the woman in front of her. "Yes?" They had meet briefly and Quinn didn't know if she liked or disliked her. What she did know was that Santana was a spoiled brat and that she had something against.

"Get me something to eat and make it quit" Alright, dislike it is.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" Quinn crossed her arms as she leaned up against the doorframe. "How about instead, you move your spoiled ass and walked down to the kitchen by yourself?" Santana sat up in bed and looked scandalized. Nobody spokes that way to her, or they´ll get their ass kicked.

"I´ll speak with the Captain about the way you speak to me" Quinn shrugged. A little scolding had never hurt her.

"Alright" Santana looked appalled about this woman carelessness. "I´ll get the chef for you if I find him" Quinn said and left the cabin. Soon Finn came through the door and swayed as he held onto the door. Santana looked surprised and sat further up.

"Finn?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Food" He said impatiently. "Something you needed?" He never had liked this girl. Santana huffed.

"How long do I have to wait to get some damn breakfast?" She asked angrily. Finn looked up in thought.

"Well, if you don't pick it up yourself, probably a few months or so, but there´s coffee in the mess" Santana sighed.

"Can´t I get something else?" She laid back down.

"Do you want a bucked?" Finn asked.

"No" She sneered at him. He nodded and left the cabin. Shortly after he came through the door with a tray in hand. Santana swallowed hard when the smell infiltered her nose and reached out for the bucket in Finn´s hand. Finn chuckled and once again stepped outside with they tray in hand.

"I guess our guest didn't like the food?" Quinn smirked. She had been down to talk to the engineer and was about to walk back to Jameson when Finn came out. He shook his head, "Too bad" She said and took the break from the plate and walked away. She couldn't help it, she loved messing with the newbies.

The next few weeks went by quickly and they hit the warm weather. Quinn had dropped the jacket and was walking around in her shirt with a few buttons opened. Not exactly protocol, but it was so damn hot. Morocco is no joke and Quinn had made it very clear that nobody was walking alone when they sat foot on land. After making sure their cargo had been delivered and new was on the deck, Jameson, Santana and Quinn was enjoying some free time. They walked down the market place and Quinn noticed how excited Santana was.

"Miss, miss!" An old man yelled at them. He got Quinn´s attention when she saw what he had in front of him. "This, 20 dollars" He spoke in broken English. Quinn looked at the rug, which was quite charming.

"Yeah, right. 10 dollars" She bargained. Santana crossed her arms and looked around, when she heard music coming from inside at old building. She saw Jameson walk inside and decided to follow him, leaving Quinn outside. Quinn soon followed, rug in hand and walked to a table where Jameson was already seated. Quinn ordered a whisky and sat down. A beautiful woman stepped out from behind the curtain and began to sing. Santana was immediately captivated and smiled to her.

 _´I´m dreaming all day long about you´_

 _´Though I don't love you, bel ami_ ´ The woman walked around the bar and flirted with people, before she spotted Santana and went straight for her. Quinn shook her head and stood up to get another drink. The black-haired woman danced around her and dragged a finger on Santana´s shoulder. As she finished the song and walked away, Santana followed her with her eyes.

"Watch out, Lopez. She´s trouble" Jameson said and drank the last of is scotch. He felt something and looked down just in time to see a kid trying to steal his wallet. "What the hell?!" He grabbed the young boy´s arm to get it back. Meanwhile, Santana took the opportunity to slip away and follow the woman. Jameson sat down again and noticed Santana was gone. He sighed and yelled after Quinn, who was talking to Puck at the bar. She turned around and walked back to Jameson.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get Lopez, would you? She ran after Jeanett"

"Yes, sir" Quinn said and walked after her. Jameson shook his had and took of his cap to run a hand through his greyish hair.

"I got some kind of responsibility for the kid" He mumbled. The woman ran up the stairs with Santana on her heels. Santana saw just in time where the door closed after her and knocked on it.

"Entre" It sounded from inside the room. Santana opened the door and stepped inside with a tiny smile on her lips. She didn't see Quinn coming up the stairs, cursing at the Latino.

"Bonjour" Santana said smiling, for once glad that her father had forced her to learn French. Jeanett walked closer to her and ran a hand up between her breast, feeling her chest, while leaning closer.

"Comment t´appelles tu, cheri?" She whispered into Santana´s ear.

"Je m´appelle Santana" She replied. The woman smirked and walked away to put on some music.

"Pierre!" A man came out from behind a curtain with a smile. "Champagne" He nodded and walked out again. "Mon frère" She clarified. Santana nodded and sat down next to her. Quinn walked out in the hall, trying to locate in which room that stupid, naïve girl had gone. Hadn´t see listened?! She stopped and heard some music and followed the sound to a closed door. Quinn gently pushed down the handle, but as expected, found it locked. She rolled her eyes. Jeanett gave Santana a glass of champagne as she laid down on the diva they were sitting on. Santana smirked and took a sip of the drink. Just as she swallowed it, Quinn came flying through the door and landed ungracefully down on the floor. She sat up at fixed her cap as she smiled.

"Hello, Jeanett" Jeanett gave a little wave as Santana stood up to confront Quinn.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?! Are you crazy?!" She yelled as Quinn stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Shut up!" Quinn took the glass and threw it against the wall. "One taste of that shit and you would have found yourself tomorrow morning, lying in the goddamn gutter with nothing!" She yelled into Santana´s surprised face. She had enough of this woman. "Am I wrong?" She turned and asked said woman.

"Comment?" She replied sweetly. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back towards Santana.

"Come, lets- "Her eyes widened as she took in the two gorillas like men in front of them. "Oh, shit" She mumbled under her breath. She knew these men wasn't afraid to hit a woman. She smiled before bending down to pull out the rug from underneath them. "RUN!" She yelled and pulled Santana along with her down the hallway. They reached the stairs with the men on their heels. One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her against him roughly. She managed to twist her body around and kick him in the groin. He winched and fell on his knees before Quinn kicked his back and watched him fall down the stairs and out in the crowded bar. Santana had managed to avoid the other guy also as she watched him join his fellow. They breathed heavily and smiled briefly to each other before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and into the bar.

"Jeez" Santana said and sat down on the stairs, not feeling like participating. Quinn tried to locate Puck and found him in a fistfight alongside with Finn laughing. She scratched her neck before being pulled down by a nearby man.

"What the- "She yelled as she scrambled to stand and quickly smashed a nearby bottle on his head. She looked back at saw Santana kicking a drunk man away from her. A stool came flying and she took a step back, not wanting to get hit. Jameson stood near the bar laughing and throwing things. She found her rug but needed to hit a man in his face to get it. "Jesus" She winched and shook her hand in pain. God, she hated these fights. She walked towards Jameson. "Are we leaving?" She yelled over the noise. Jameson just nodded and laughed. "Come on, guys! We´re leaving" She yelled out to her crew. She spotted a sleeping Santana on the stairs and rolled her eyes. Of course, she drank some of that shit. "Bring Santana" She added. Puck nodded and lifted her up bridal style with Finn trailing along. They all left the continuing bar fight, with ripped shirts, black eyes and swollen hands. Quinn walked behind them all with her rug in hand, making sure everybody was following. She sighed and shook her head yet again. Her hand was going to be a bitch tomorrow, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Quinn wiped away the sweat that was dripping down from her face, as she tried to direct the freight down onto the small boats lying next to the ship. They had arrived to South Africa, more specific, Cape town and it was extremely hot. She peered over the railing and got a thumbs up from the people on the boats. "That should be it" She said to Mike.

"Yes, ma'am" He said and pulled the rope back.

"Cut the ma´am, Mike. You know I don't like it" She said and smiled to him. "Make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, we´re picking up a new load" She added.

"Yes, Quinn" He chuckled. Quinn smiled and walked away. It had been two weeks ago, since the incident with Santana. They had talked a little, but Santana´s arrogance often kept Quinn away from her. She walked towards Puck and took of the gloves she´d been wearing and threw them in a nearby bucket. She noticed Finn coming out from the kitchen, all drenched in sweat. He looked at the temperature and groaned loudly, before sitting down next to Puck, who was peeling potatoes. Quinn chuckled and leaned against the railing, watching them.

"I wish I was sitting back home in the cold weather with a nice cold beer" Finn sighed and momentarily wished himself away. Puck laughed.

"This is nothing! It will get much warmer when we´re passing through the equator" He looked up at Quinn, "Hey, Quinn? Any hope of a cool down to Hudson?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, it´s going to be cold tonight" She turned around and looked out at the blue water, the waves being a calming factor for her. She thought of Brittany, before shaking her head. It´s been two months and even though a small part of her still was hurting, she was gradually getting over her. Just the occasionally thought from time to time. She listened to the guys bickering, before she heard some splashes from underneath her. She looked down and spotted a female swimming towards the ship. "Hey! There´s a girl in the water" She yelled out and ran after a rope to pull her out of the potential shark filled water. Puck stood up with an excited smile.

"That's for me!" He ran to the railing and looked down at her. Finn sat back with his potatoes.

"Forget about her. We´ll probably get in trouble with the Captain" Puck turned around.

"We can´t let her be in there" He exclaimed and was about to run after a rope, when Quinn came with one and threw it out to the girl. They helped each other and soon the girl stood in front of them, dressed in a short skirt and a ripped top, just barely covering her breasts. She stretched out her arm and showed Quinn some bracelets, as she spoke a different language. Quinn frowned.

"Sorry, you have to speak slower. I don't understand" The girl lifted her arm further towards Quinn.

"Buy for sweetheart?" She smiled.

"Well" Quinn fixed her cap "I have no sweetheart" The girl frowned as her smile faltered.

"No sweetheart?" Quinn shook her head and smiled apologetically. The girl immediately leaned forward the captured Quinn´s lips in a kiss. Quinn yelped in surprise and leaned back.

"Hold on" She said and took off her gloves she had put on again, when they pulled the girl up. She threw them on the ground and wrapped her arms around the girl before kissing her again.

"It´s a shame we´re sailing tonight, huh?" Puck smirked as Finn was grinning beside him. Quinn released the girl and nodded.

"Yeah" she dug into her pocket and found some money for the girl. "Puck, would you make sure she gets safely on land?" Santana had seen the girl and stepped onto the deck, before Puck could answer.

"Why? Is it something you decide?" She wrapped an arm around the girl and smiled to her. Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she put back on her gloves.

"Captain´s order. We´re not allowed to have those kinds of women on board" Said girl raised her arms towards Santana.

"Buy for sweetheart?" Santana smirked.

"You bet I will" She took the girls hand. "Could you bring us some whiskey and ice, Hudson? Thank you" She asked and pulled her inside towards her cabin. Quinn shook her head at the girl. She just wont listen. Puck and Finn shared a look before Finn stood up to get the drinks. Puck smirked as he continued peeling potatoes.

"Too bad she´s always snatching your girls, Quinn" Finn´s head popped out from the kitchen.

"Shut up, you idiot" Quinn looked at them, confused at first.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing, he´s always talking shit" Finn tried to avoid any situation. Puck shrugged apologetically

"Sorry dude, I though you knew" Then it clicked, and she took a step closer towards him.

"Was it her? With Brittany?!" Quinn fumed and ran inside, leaving Puck and Finn behind.

"Where´s Fabray?" Jameson asked from up above them.

"She´s probably beating the shit out of Lopez. She knows" Puck said as Finn came out with glasses of whiskey.

"Where are going with that?" Jameson asked him.

"To Lopez. There´s a girl in there" Jameson sighed. He walked down the stairs and inside the hall, just in time to catch the girl running into him.

"Puck, bring the girl back on land"

"Yes, sir" He said and guided the girl away. Jameson heard the commotion before he even saw it. Two females yelling and screaming at each other, before Quinn came flying out the door and landed on her back with a loud huff. Santana followed and jumped onto the her as she hit Quinn on her cheek. They pushed and pulled at each other and as Quinn raised her fist, about to hit the other girl, a loud voice boomed from above them and she felt herself getting pulled up by her collar.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Quinn looked down in shame.

"She just came into my room and attacked me for no fucking reason!" Santana yelled. Jameson put his hands on his hips and stared at her.

"The reason is well known by all of us" He looked at Quinn. "But this is not how we fix things, Fabray!" Quinn swallowed hard. It was very rare to see Jameson mad and she didn't like it when it was towards to her. "This is a thing you fix on land! I don't want any fights on my ship. Am I understood?!"

"Yes, Captain" She nodded and ran a hand through her messy hair, before walking away in shame. Santana looked furiously at Jameson.

"What are you planning to do about this?!" She said and put her hands on her hips, mirroring the Captain.

"I´m planning to eat my dinner" He responded.

"You´re the Captain and I´m the daughter of your boss" She leaned closer to his face. "I´m demanding some consequences for that crazy chick!" Jameson looked indifferently at her before leaning closer as well and spoke gravely.

"Listen up you little punk! When you got a thing like this with someone, you don´t go crying like a wuss. You fix it man to man, or in this case, woman to woman! Then maybe, and a big maybe, there would be a chance you´ll earn some respect from me and my crew, because you sure as hell don't have it now! Got it?!" Santana looked taken aback but nodded either way. Captain Jameson nodded and walked away from her. Santana blinked a couple of times, before looking a tiny bit amused about the earful she just got. She shrugged and went back inside to change her ripped clothes. Quinn was furious as she changed into a new shirt in her cabin. That bitch! Why did it have to be her? She thought as she angrily ripped of her tie, as she tried to fix it again, before throwing it on her bunk. She would have to do without tonight. She took a calming breath before stepping outside her cabin and walked down the hallway. To hell with that bitch. They had an island to find. She fixed her hair and walked out on deck to find both Jameson and his missing island. She found him leaning over a map of the area, looking as frustrated as ever.

"Found anything yet?" She asked and looked at the map. He growled at her.

"That damn island must be here somewhere! I´m sure of it" Quinn raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she sat back and watched him. It was few days later and Jameson´s continuing insisting that the island was there, when Quinn frustrated as ever talked back.

"You can't be that sure. We have drifted around in the area for three days!" Jameson looked up from the map and glared at her.

"It was by memory. Give me some slack, woman" He growled and looked down at the map again as Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Maybe you remember wrongly" She mumbled.

"There´s nothing wrong with my memory!" Quinn only shrugged.

"Maybe it had disappeared" She joked as she leaned up against the wall.

"The island is here! I´m sure of it" He said to her and shook his head. Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. It had been some long days lately as the two of them had scanned every map or atlas they could without getting answers. Quinn took the chance to look at some other books, but with no results. Puck walked in with a tray with pancakes and coffee.

"Pancakes?" He asked and sat down the tray on a nearby table. Jameson smiled excitedly.

"Great idea! What´s the occasion?"

"Oh, no reason, sir. You just think about finding your missing island" He smirked and quickly walked out. Quinn laughed loudly but stopped immediately stopped when Jameson turned around to her with a glare. She took a cup and poured them some coffee.

"Cheers, Columbus" She joked and hid her smile behind the cup.

"Shut up" It was an hour later when Jameson sighed and scratched his neck as he looked over at Quinn. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? Go down and enjoy the evening with the others"

"Are you sure?" He nodded, and Quinn didn't ask again as she walked out of the door. She found the others on the deck, drinking beers and having a good time.

"Quinn! Nice of you to join us" Finn said and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Do you want a beer?" She nodded and he went inside to get her one. She accepted the offered beer and sat down next to Puck, joining him in a game of poker. It was nice to relax for once and focus on other things rather than that island. Not that she wasn't happy about being back on the sea, but Jameson could be rather persistent about these kinds of things. The night went on and Quinn noticed that some of the crew had gotten rather tipsy. Not that it mattered, it was their night off, but she expected her crew to be ready under any circumstances, so she made sure that they didn't get more beer, much to their chagrin.

"HAH! Got you again!" Puck shouted excitedly and threw his cards on the makeshift table. "A Full house. Take that!" He flexed his muscles in triumph. He always prided himself of being the only one to read her poker face, literally in this situation. Except not this time. Quinn sighed dramatically as she put down her own cards. A straight flush. His smile faded away completely as he saw them. "wha-?" Finn howled with laughter and slapped him on his back.

"She got you good, dude!" Quinn smirked and took the few bucks that had been on stake.

"Maybe next time, Puck" She said and laughed. "Another round?" She asked as she mixed the cards.

"Land! I see land!" A mate yelled from further down the deck. Quinn immediately stood up and ran down to him.

"Where?!" The mate gave her his binoculars and tried to point out the small island in front of them. Quinn saw it, it appeared only as a small dot in the distance, but it was there. "Here, I´ll get the captain" She ran up the deck towards the cabin.

"Is it true?" Puck asked when she passed him.

"Yes" She yelled and ran up the stairs. "We found it!" She shouted as she came into the cabin where Jameson was sitting, map in hand. His shirt was open, and his hair was poking out in all directions. He looked up at her with wide eyes and stood up, map falling to the floor.

"Show me" He said, and Quinn nodded as she walked back on deck. She pointed towards the Island as Jameson looked through his binoculars. "Yes, there she is. I told you I could find it again" He said arrogantly. Quinn rolled her eyes but agreed. He let the binoculars fell on his chest and smiled excitedly. "We´ll wait for tomorrow to get on land. Now, get some sleep" He spoke loud enough for the whole crew to hear. They all nodded and did as told. Quinn followed them to get some sleep. She passed Santana´s door, the woman had hidden herself in the cabin these last days, only to come out to eat. She shook her head and promised herself to try and get her out of that room tomorrow, even if she, at the moment, severely disliked the woman.

The sun was rising when Quinn was standing on deck the next morning with the others, watching themselves getting closer to the island. Jameson was yelling out orders, had decided that no one was capable to do their job properly, even Quinn. She shook her head and decided to go get Santana. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of her cabin. She sighed and knocked on the door.

She heard a faint ´enter´ coming from the inside and opened the door.

"Oh, it´s you" Santana rolled her eyes and focused on the book again. "What do you want?" Quinn stepped inside and closed the door.

"We found the island" She said, "Last night" Santana peaked up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" Quinn rolled her eyes and felt a bit angry by her carelessness.

"I thought I would interest you, but alright. I just wanted to inform you" Quinn said and stepped out from the cabin. She sighed and went back out on deck where Jameson was standing apparently, he had calmed down. "So, what´s the plan?" She asked him and leaned against the railing with crossed arms. She noticed Santana coming out and smirked as she caught the woman´s eyes. Santana rolled her eyes and walked over to them and stood next to Jameson.

"Only Fabray and Lopez are going with me. Get the boat ready" He said to them and the last part to a mate, who nodded and walked away. Santana looked surprised. "Don't act surprised, Lopez. It´s about time you see something else rather than the inside of your cabin" She nodded. "The rest stays here. We don't know these people, they may be cannibals for what it´s worth" Jameson said. Quinn gaped at him, so much for calming one's nerves. "Get the suitcase, Fabray. There are gifts for the inhabitants"

"Yes, Captain" She said and walked up the stairs to get it. She rolled her eyes, remembering Santana joining them. A newbie, that can only go wrong. She picked up the suitcase and turned around to get back to the Captain, who was standing at the boat.

"Let´s get going" He said as Quinn joined them. Jameson stepped onto the boat first and Quinn followed him. She stretched out a hand for Santana to take, who sighed but took the offered hand anyway. "If we´re not here by night time, you better go search for us" He said to the second mate who nodded and gave the mates the sign to lower them into the water. They took the small trip onto land and as they neared the beach, Quinn jumped out of the boat to drag it the last way onto the sand. Santana looked at the water with a frown.

"It wont bite" Quinn smirked. Santana glared at her and jumped into the low water. She huffed as she felt the shoes getting wet and full of sand. Quinn smirked yet again. She had been smart to fold her pants up and take off her shoes before getting into the water, a thing Santana apparently hadn't noticed. Jameson stood on land, looking at the jungle in front of him, as Quinn made sure the boat wouldn't be dragged back on the sea. Santana huffed as she felt more sand getting into her shoes.

"Yuck" She muttered. She looked up at the jungle when she heard drumming in the distance. "What´s that?" She asked a bit scared. She didn't feel like being dinner tonight.

"Probably cannibals" Quinn joked. Santana glared at her and Quinn could only smile. She got on her shoes, when an arrow came flying, aimed at their boat. "What the hell?" She shrieked and took a step back. She blinked the chock away and took the arrow, which had a small parchment wrapped around it. "Welcome to Pearl Island. – Tourist office" She read frowning and looked up at the others.

"Tourist office?" Santana asked disbelieving. "Maybe it´s a trap?"

"A trap? If they get too close, I got my gun" Jameson said. Quinn smiled and grabbed the suitcase, before they walked into the jungle, following a small path.

"Come on, Lopez. Don't get lost" Quinn yelled.

"I won´t!" Santana screamed back annoyed.

"Yeah" Quinn muttered and fixed her cap as she followed her Captain. Soon they found a clearing and found themselves walking onto what appeared to be an old dusted road. Jameson took of his cap and scratched his head in confusion.

"This wasn't here the last time" They walked down the road when an old broken car raced past them, before coming to a screeching halt a few meters away from them. Two men stepped out from the car, and marched towards them, talking amongst themselves. They stopped in front of them and began to speak a foreign language to them. "What the-?" Jameson muttered as he tried to understand. The men looked at them expecting an answer. "Lopez, you have a college degree or something" Santana frowned.

"Yeah, in management" Quinn looked between the men, looking a bit scared about the situation. They was standing in what appeared to be an uniform, and Quinn noticed the small star attached to what looked like a shawl.

"I think they´re some kind of police enforcement" Quinn said lowly. Soon the men had decided to guide them towards their car. Either we´re going to jail or they´re going to eat us" She said not understanding a word. The three of them sat close together on the backseat as they drove into a small town. She bumped her head yet again and cursed under breath. She heard a small chuckle next to her and sent a glare to Santana. They had to stop as a parade seemed to pass them. The two men let them stand outside the car as they waited for it all to pass them. Quinn leaned up against the car and looked at it. It was kind of exciting. She glanced back at her captain, who was trying to talk to the two officers, before looking back and immediately she locked eyes with beautiful brown eyes. She felt her mouth open as she watched a young brunette getting carried by a few men in the middle of the parade. The brunette smiled as she waved to everybody watching as she kept eye contact with Quinn. Quinn lost her breath when the woman smiled shyly at her before looking down. Quinn smiled back to her when she looked back down at Quinn as she passed her. The brunette glanced back at her and Quinn smiled a mega watt smile. She quickly looked forward again. Quinn looked to her side and saw Santana look over her sunglasses with leering eyes at the woman. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back into the car, hoping she would see the girl again. Next thing she knew, all three of them was trapped inside an old hot cell. Santana was leaning against the wall as Quinn sat opposite of her on a bench. She still had a hard time, even being in the same room with the woman, but what could she do.

"If I wanted to be in prison, I could have stayed home" Santana muttered. Quinn looked at her questionably, before she understood. So, that's why she´s here, Quinn thought. She wondered what the hell Brittany saw in this woman. "What?" Santana sneered. Quinn hadn't noticed she had been staring.

"Nothing" She said and leaned back against the wall. Meanwhile Jameson had tried to get them out there.

"Listen, we mean no harm to you" He said to the large black man standing in front of him. The man had been staring at him for the last ten minutes. He stood up and marched over to them.

"How you come here?" He spoke in deep voice. He was clad in a red dress kind of thing with golden chains attached to it. He also wore a red hat with a matching feather on it. Quinn thought him a little intimidating.

"By ship" Jameson answered.

"What else?" Santana asked sarcastically. "A train?" Quinn glared at her.

"Shut up" She said before turning to the man again. "We want to talk to the chief" She tried. The man banged on his chest with his fists.

"That me! Chief of everything!" He replied angrily. Jameson shook his head.

"Right. We want to talk to the king of this island" The black man shook his head.

"No king. The king is a Queen" Jameson looked shocked for a moment.

"Alright, then we want to see the Queen" He tried and looked tired. The man looked sceptically at them.

"About what?" He asked with his heavy accent.

"That doesn't concern you. Now let us out of here. We´re not animals!" Jameson said and grabbed the bars in desperation. Quinn stood next to him and nodded. The man looked confused, but angry.

"No" He then said after a moment.

"Just let us out. We just want to meet the Queen" Quinn said pleadingly. The man ignored her. She spotted the suitcase and thought of something. "What about gifts?" She asked then. The man lightened up.

"Gifts?" Apparently, that was a word he knew. He stepped closer to her. "Gifts?" Quinn nodded.

"Yes! We have some gifts for you" She spoke slowly, so the man could understand her.

"For me?" The man said as a big smile appeared on his face. All three of them nodded, seeing an opportunity to get themselves out of there.

"Look in the suitcase" Quinn said and pointed to it. The man walked over to it and opened it. He looked back at them with a frown.

"What´s that?"

"Gifts for you" Quinn said.

"You think I´m idiot?" They immediately shook their head.

"There´s whiskey!" Quinn remembered, hoping the man knew what it was. He did.

"Whiskey!" Then man smiled again. Quinn nodded and tried to see where it was.

"Yeah, just look" He dig deeper and found the bottle which he lifted for them to see.

"That's for me! Thank you very much!" He yelled happily and walked closer to shake their hands. "Open the door, Bonzo!" He yelled, and another man did as told. They walked out of the cell as the man drank out of the bottle. Quinn grinned. He sighed happily and turned to Jameson. "You see Queen. I fix tomorrow"

"Great! We´ll come back tomorrow then" Jameson said and was about to walk away when he remembered something. "Oh, do you know a man named Berry?" The man looked confused "Or a miss Corcoran?"

"No, never heard" The man replied.

"Nah, he probably drank himself to death and her… yes" Jameson said and turned around. "Goodbye" He added and left the jailhouse. Soon they were back on the ship and Quinn walked back to her cabin with Santana on her heels.

"Alright, what´s your problem with me?!" Santana sneered at her. Quinn ignored her, not wanting to go against her Captain´s order, but soon she felt herself being pulled back. "I asked you a fucking question!"

"Just let it be" Quinn said and pulled her arm back before walking back to her cabin and closed her door. She was tired and couldn't deal with that woman right now. The Captain had ordered her to relax, until tomorrow where she and the Captain was visiting the Queen. She stripped down and lay on her bed, head resting on her hands. She thought about the woman she had seen today and wished she could meet her again, a girl can dream. She chuckled to herself and she turned around on her side and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

The sun was high on the sky when Quinn and Jameson walked up the stairs to the huge palace in front of them. By order from Jameson, she was dressed in full uniform, even though it was hot as hell. "It´s about showing a good example!" Jameson had told her when she had complained. There were guards all over the place and Quinn felt herself getting a bit jealous over how little clothes they were wearing. Irrational she knew, but there she was.

"Take off your cap" Jameson told her, and Quinn did as he said. They walked inside and was met with the chief of police who was smiling at them. They bowed shortly, just for the sake of being polite. Quinn looked around the room, guards was standing like statues around the room, as well as servants. A small table with two chairs was placed in front of the throne as well as pillows was scattered around the throne. "Does the Queen speak English?" Jameson asked. The chief looked at them before shaking his head.

"No"

"Alright" Jameson said and smiled as a bell sounded.

"There she is" Quinn spoke quietly. A huge door opened and the brunette from yesterday, walked inside the grand room and Quinn was in shock. Today, the woman was dressed in a beautiful long red dress, which showed the small woman´s form. She had a small gold bracelet on her upper arm, and a set of matching earrings. She also had a small pearl necklace around her neck. She looked stunning, Quinn thought. The woman stopped and waved before she caught Quinn´s eyes and blushed. Jameson leaned into Quinn with a small smirk.

"She doesn't look rather intelligent. This will be a piece of cake" He straightened his back and was about to walk closer to her when a booming voice from behind them, interrupted him.

"Think again, Jameson" His eyes widened comically, and Quinn would have laughed if it wasn't serious. He knew that voice. Quinn turned around and was faced with an older version of the brunette, passing her. She followed her and now saw the girl sitting next to the throne with a tiny smile gracing her lips.

"Her Majesty, The Queen!" The Chief of police happily announced.

"No…"

"Come closer, Jameson" The Queen said and waved them closer. Jameson smiled tightly and stepped closer to her. Shelby was dressed in a golden shoulder dress, with a red circle pattern. A golden bracelet and gold earring and to finish it, a golden crown donned with red feathers.

"You still remember me, Shelby. What is it? Twenty years since the last time?" Quinn trailed behind him. "This is Quinn Fabray. My first mate" He introduced. "Quinn, this is Shelby Corcoran" The princess looked up at them with interest and Quinn thought it wasn't fair for her to know Quinn´s name, but not hers.

"Berry" Shelby said smiling.

"Oh, you did marry Hiram?"

"Yes, we got married about nineteen years ago by our bookseller" She said and smiled at the memory. Jameson on the other hand frowned.

"Bookseller?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes, he sells hymnbooks and bibles" Shelby looked down. "That's my daughter" Jameson and Quinn bowed briefly for the princess.

"Ah, lovely to meet you Miss Berry" Jameson said. Quinn smiled shyly to the girl, who blushed and looked down.

"She´s the heir to the crown"

"She´s very pretty" Jameson told Shelby who chuckled in response and smiled to her daughter who was looking up at her.

"Yes. For once, Hiram did a good job" Quinn wanted to speak with the princess but didn't want to appear rude to the Queen.

"My friend became a King then?" Shelby laughed.

"Not a chance. He´s useless to this job" Quinn noticed the princess giving her mother a bit of a glare and chuckled. A daddy´s girl it seems. "No, you see, I took over the crown after an election" She spoke nonchalant. Jameson frowned.

"Election? But they can´t write" He said carefully as he scanned the room for any offended faces.

"No, but I helped them" Shelby said and looked at her nails.

Jameson nodded in understanding. "Wisely" Quinn looked at him sceptically and discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Well, let´s get to business" Shelby said and clapped her hands as she yelled out some kind of gibberish. "Sit" Quinn and Jameson sat down in front of her. "So, what´s is this unexpected visit about?"

"You see, it´s really not that big of a deal. There´s a rock on this island, right Fabray?" Quinn nodded.

"Yes, it´s not worth a thing" She spoke convincingly.

"Absolutely not, but we thought we might could strike a deal and get a small amount of money out of it, if we get exclusive rights to it of course. Then over time, we will pick up small quantities. Nothing big." He said with a small smirk. Shelby´s face was like stone. No facial expressions at all and Quinn didn't like that one bit. She looked at the princess, who looked worried.

"What did you have in mind with these rocks?" Shelby asked. Jameson stuttered as he tried to find something to say. He hadn't expected to explain himself.

"Oh, er…" He looked at Quinn, who also didn't know what to say. "Souvenirs from Pearl Island" He spoke quickly. Quinn nodded encouragingly at him.

"People loves these things" She added. Shelby just stared at them as the princess hid her smile in her hands.

"Young woman, would you please come up here?" Quinn´s smile faded.

"Me?" She asked and pointed at herself. Shelby nodded, and Quinn cautiously stood up and walked up two steps and stopped in front of the intimidating Queen.

"Take a look behind my chair" Quinn was madly confused but did as told. "Did you take a really good look?" Quinn nodded.

"Yes, your Majesty" Quinn said and stood in front of her again as Shelby looked up at her.

"Do I have a note on my back saying IDIOT?" Quinn stood straight, lips thinned into a straight line.

"No"

"Thank you" Shelby said. Quinn could feel the embarrassment on her face as she felt a small warm spread. She bit her lip as she walked down back to her chair. She heard a small chuckle and saw the princess grinning. Quinn couldn't help but smile to her. It was a bit infective. The princess received at look from her mother and stopped immediately. Shelby leaned forward and stared down at them. "Those souvenirs should perhaps fall down from the sky and blow up cities, huh? With a loving note from Pearl Island following along with it" Before they could answer a loud bang sounded and both Quinn and Jameson jumped in their chairs.

"What was that?" Jameson asked frightened.

"That´s just the French doing some tests" She spoke with no care. Jameson looked disappointed.

"Did you sell your underground to the French?"

"Yes. On one condition that any stones from the island, mustn't be removed for the next 150 years" She spoke proudly.

"How come?" Quinn asked curiously.

"By that time, they hopefully had found a more sensible solution for using uranium" She said and leaned back on her throne. "And I won´t put my name on anything before that. We are too civilized" Shelby yelled again. Jameson and Quinn looked at each other.

"Useless trip, Fabray" He muttered. Quinn nodded slightly, not entirely agreeing with him as she glanched at the princess. Shelby smiled.

"Well, on top of that. Don't you think we need a glass?" A waiter appeared behind them and put two glasses down on the table.

"You could have offered your homeland exclusives. Just for old friendships sake" Jameson said sadly. Shelby sighed.

"You know how it is back home. The matter must be for a commission, that decides to set up a committee, who meets every ten years to replace the dead and to appoint a new meeting and by the time they finally had their head out of their asses, 150 years has passed" She lifted her glass. "Cheers" All of them lifted their glasses and drank.

"That´s vodka?!" Jameson said astounded.

"Yes, they have also been here" Shelby said. Quinn took another sip of it and noticed how the princess drank it all in one mouthful. She blinked and chuckled to herself.

"Did you at least get a decent amount for it then?" Shelby thought about it for a moment.

"About 500 million dollars and they are still paying"

"Wow, then the taxes aren't as high as back home" Shelby scoffed.

"Much higher. About 105%"

"That´s impossible" Quinn said.

"Each taxpayer who fill out his tax return, will receive 105% of his annual income. There is a retirement pension from their eighteen year. The children receive money to go to school and every meal and clothes are paid for" Jameson and Quinn were shocked.

"And I left this island?" Jameson muttered and took a sip of his drink.

"That mustn't be good for your budget on the long run" Quinn said curiously. Shelby shrugged.

"Nonsense. We save in other ways. We don't have any prisons, expect for the pretend one you were in. We only had one sad prisoner. An incorrigible thief. We released him, now he´s minister of finance. Cheers" She said and held up her glass. Jameson blinked before drinking the last of his vodka. He sighed before sitting down the glass.

"You have to tell mere where Hiram is resting. I would really like to pay his grave a visit" Shelby stopped fanning herself and chuckled.

"I think he would be very offended by that" Jameson looked shocked.

"What? He´s alive?"

"Very much indeed and in very good shape. He couldn't do as King, so he became a minister without portfolio" Just as she had finished speaking, trumpets were heard. "There he is" A tall man sitting on a small elephant came into the room.

"Shelby! We got company!" He was dressed in a green shirt and a ridiculous Hawaiian skirt. Quinn chuckled at the sight and heard the princess do the same. She really hoped she could get a chance to speak with her soon. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I´m aware" She pointed at Quinn and Jameson. Hiram picked up his binoculars and looked through them.

"Jameson! My old friend!" Hiram slid of the elephant and greeted him with a huge smile. A man took the animal and walked out with it. "It´s so good to see you again! How you been?" Jameson chuckled at the man´s antic. He´s always been kind of eccentric. He stood up and greeted him.

"You too, old pal. I´ve been great. This is Quinn Fabray, my first mate" Jameson said and introduced her to Hiram. Quinn stood up.

"Hello, sir" Quinn said and bowed briefly.

"Hello, young woman" Hiram said smiling. "You finally came back" He said to Jameson.

"Yes. You finally got the girl?" He said and smirked. Hiram nodded.

"Yes, but not for long. We didn't exactly work together as a couple" He said and winked to Shelby, who chuckled and nodded.

"Not at all" She agreed.

"What do you mean?" Jameson asked.

"We´re divorced. I married someone else about fifteen years ago" Hiram answered.

"Really?" Jameson asked in surprise. He for sure had thought they were a match made in heaven. Hiram nodded smiling.

"How about dinner tonight? I unfortunately have to leave now, but we would love to see you and Miss Fabray later" Shelby asked as she stood up, she looked briefly down at her daughter, seeing the infatuation she had with the blonde woman.

"We would gladly attend" Jameson spoke. "Can we bring some of my crew? Not many, just about three others"

"That´s alright" Shelby said before leaving the room with the princess on her heels. Quinn looked longingly after her. Hiram nudged her shoulder and smiled softly.

"She´ll be here tonight, don't worry" Quinn blushed. She didn't think she had been as obvious as she had. She nodded as Hiram and Jameson laughed.

"Let´s go, Quinn. We´ll be back" He turned to Hiram. "I expect to hear more about you, old man" Jameson said. Hiram laughed and nodded. Quinn followed the captain out of the palace and towards their ship. Hours later and Jameson, Quinn, Puck, Finn and Santana were seated at the huge table. They all sat on pillows on the floor, making it all seems cosier. Everyone had put on their best suits or dress and the room was decorated festively. Finn looked sceptically at the chief of police who in return kept sending weird looks his way. Hiram, who sat next to a short man, stood up and rang a tiny bell.

"Long live the Queen" He spoke loudly, and two canon salutes sounded. Everyone followed and stood up. Shelby nodded her appreciation and smiled.

"So, this is your husband?" Jameson asked, trying to understand it all. He had been a tad confused when Hiram had introduced him but accepted it nonetheless. Hiram nodded.

"Yes. Fifteen years and still going strong" He wrapped an arm around the man. "Right, Leroy?" Leroy smiled and nodded.

"That's great! How are you by the way? Is it a nice place to live on this island?" Jameson asked curiously.

"It´s fantastic! Especially since we banned cannibalism. Our chief over there, sometimes gets a relapse when white people comes to the island" Hiram said nonchalant, like it didn't matter. Jameson frowned, not feeling better about that fact.

"What about the French then?"

"They are under protection throughout the year" Hiram replied. Jameson nodded and lifted his cup.

"That´s some interesting cups, you got here"

"It´s half a skull. We have twenty-four" Hiram said excited and took a long sip of the cup. Leroy chuckled from himself as he watched Jameson sitting with his mouth open in shock. Further down the table, Puck leaned into Finn.

"He´s looking at you" He whispered as he locked eyes with the big man. Finn looked scared as he watched him eat, not moving a muscle.

"He licks his slips everytime he looks at us" Finn whispered back. Puck nodded as he lifted his cup.

"Cheers" He said to the chief and gave a forced smile as Finn asked Hiram if he could get the plate with smoked eels.

"Oh, this is not eel" He said as he gave Finn the plate. Finn took it and was about to take a piece when Hiram continued. "It´s rattlesnake" Finn dropped the piece and swallowed hard.

"Do you want some of this?" He asked Puck with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah!" Puck said and took a big piece. He immediately began to eat it with delight. Finn´s smirk faded as he watched Puck eat it. He sighed as his plan failed. Both Quinn and Santana were seated next to the crown princess. Quinn was dressed in her best suit, with tie and all as Santana was dressed in a short red dress, showing more skin than necessary. The princess had arrived later than the others, so Quinn had missed her opportunity to learn the woman´s name before dinner. She wondered why not even her parents addressed her by her name, but in a language, Quinn didn't understand. The princess was dressed in a green dress, with her hair in a loose braid. She even carried a small gold tiara on her head and matching golden earrings. The princess took a sip of her drink, when both Quinn and Santana turned to speak to her at the same time.

"Please stop. I can´t understand when you´re speaking at the same time" The princess smiled. Quinn glared at Santana, who only lifted her eyebrow.

"Who gets to speak first then?" Quinn asked her politely. The princess blushed and shortly looked down before looking up and into hazel green eyes, which seemed mesmerizing for the young princess.

"You" She said to Quinn and smiled. Quinn smiled softly to her.

"What about me?" Santana tried, but got no response. She huffed and took a bite of her food. Soon dinner was finished.

"May I ask, if you want to join me for a walk this beautiful evening?" Quinn dared to ask the beautiful princess. The princess nodded eagerly and accepted Quinn´s outstretched hand. She caught her mother´s eyes, which spoke both approving and a "be careful". She nodded and followed Quinn outside. It was a warm evening and Quinn gracefully helped the princess down the stairs. She was ecstatic. The princess´s hand was so soft, and she could find herself hold it forever. They walked together away from palace, following a small path down the green hill. The princess told stories about the island and Quinn listened intensely.

"I often ran down that way to get to the beach" She said as she pointed to a small hidden path between some trees. "Sometimes it gets too much and even though I´m born here and understand their language, the citizens still get anxious around me" She sighed. "I had made a small hiding place down at the beach, not exactly hiding as mother and father always knew where I was, but they often let me be" She smiled softly. "Want to see it?" Quinn nodded and let herself getting dragged to the place.

A nervous Finn and Puck watched the chief play pool, thinking for the third time, why they agreed to play with him. The ball went in to a hole and the chief laughed manically.

"He´s cheating like hell" Puck whispered to Finn, who nodded.

"I´m not going to say it to him" He replied and shakenly took a mouthful of his drink.

"Me neither. Thank god, we didn't bet on anything" Puck added. The chief turned, ready to take another shot, when Puck took a steep forward "It´s my turn" He said and tried to take the cue from him.

"What?!" The chief yelled, and Puck took a step back.

"It is me" He tried again with a small smile.

"It is him, not you" Finn tried. The chief looked confused.

"What is not me?" He asked. Puck pointed at the cue and back at himself.

"It is me"

The chief shook his head. "Yes, you are not me" He said confused.

Finn shook his head again. "It is not you. It is him" He pointed at Puck. The chief just looked at him and frowned.

"What is he?" Puck scratched his head as Finn replied.

"He is Puck"

"Who is Puck?" Puck sighed heavily.

"It is me!" He answered angrily.

"He is our Puck. He is not you" Finn tried.

"I am NOT your Puck!" The chief bellowed. Finn rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You are not Puck. It is him. He is my friend" He said slowly, trying one more time to get the man to understand them. The chief slammed the cue down in frustration.

"I am not your friend!" Puck and Finn looked at each other and decided it was time to give up.

"Yes, it is your turn" They said and the chief smiled happily before he began to play again.

The princess had convinced Quinn to take a small boat trip down a small river, that went trough the town. A servant was standing behind them, directing the boat as Quinn and the princess was talking quietly together.

"We´ve been together all evening and I don't even know your name" Quinn dared to ask. The princess blushed. She hadn't even thought of that.

"My name is Rachel"

"Rachel…" Quinn said. "That´s a beautiful name to a beautiful woman" Rachel blushed even more. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. "Well, you know mine" Quinn said and smiled softly to her. Rachel nodded.

"You also have a beautiful name and it´s probably very true" Quinn looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn means wisdom and intelligence. From what I know of you, it both seems true" Rachel smiled. "I´ve also noticed the small book you carried with you earlier. The Great Gatsby. Not a light reading" Rachel nudged her shoulder and smiled when she saw Quinn´s face getting red. Quinn took the book out and showed it to Rachel. She always carried a book with her.

"Not to offend you, but how do you know so much?" Rachel looked away over the still water, only interrupted by the small waves from their boat.

"When you´re locked on an island, you find other things to do or entertain you. I read a lot, if you must know. Our guests have brought lots of books and other stuff to us, so we know about the world around us" Quinn didn't miss the sad expression on her face and gently entwined their hands.

"Can´t you leave?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Mother don't want me to. Have almost forbidden me to never do it. I´ve asked why, and she just told me I´m not mature or old enough" She sighed and looked longingly out on the sea before giving a sad smile to Quinn. Quinn squeezed her hand. "Have you been on the sea for a long time?" Rachel asked, trying to change to a lighter subject. Quinn took a deep breath before answering.

"Since I was twelve. I ran away from my family, hid on a ship, don't ask me why a ship because I don't know. Next thing I know, I´m out on the open sea. Jameson didn't like the fact that they had a small child and no less a girl on their ship. He must have seen something because he didn't kick me out on the next dock. He made me work and I busted my ass out to show those old guys that I wasn't weak. That old man grew fond of me and I of him and he took me under his wings. He´s like a father to me" She sighed and looked at Rachel who smiled softly at her.

"Why did you leave your family? If you don't mind me asking"

"My mom…" It was still a sore topic for Quinn even if it was years ago. "She died when I was about nine years old" Rachel´s breath hitched, and she held onto Quinn's hand with both of hers.

"Oh no…"

Quinn swallowed and nodded. "It was only my dad, sister and I left. My dad started drinking and then it went downhill" She sniffed, hating how weak she appeared. Normally she would never talk about her life, but there was something about Rachel that made her spill everything. "He berated me for everything I did, small things like how I forgot to pick up the mail or how I dressed. One night it escalated, and he hit me multiply times while my sister was in the room. She turned her back on me and left me there on floor, crying. I spent two years walking on eggshells around him, but sometimes that wasn't enough, and he would lash out. Never on my sister, always me and one night I had enough, I packed a few things and left" Rachel felt herself tear up by Quinn´s story. She surprised herself by wrapping her arms around Quinn and give her a hug. Quinn was surprised too, but quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, even though they sat in a weird angle. Quinn loved the way, Rachel felt in her arms and noticed a faint scent of flowers from her.

"I´m so sorry, Quinn" Rachel whispered into her shoulder. Quinn unwillingly released the girl and leaned back to look at her.

"What for? It wasn't your fault" Quinn looked away from her. "By the way, I´m over it" She muttered. Rachel smiled sadly, knowing that Quinn wasn't speaking truthfully, but this wasn't the time to point it out. They sat quietly, enjoying the warm evening and the how the small boat moved from the tiny waves on the river. "It´s funny" Quinn spoke quietly as she looked down at their joined hands.

"What is?" Rachel asked softly.

"I´ve never spoken of this before with anyone else than Jameson" Quinn looked up and into Rachel´s eyes. "One look at you and I want to tell everything" She chuckled lightly. "You make me feel at ease" Rachel smiled.

"I´m glad to hear that. I usually never speak about my dreams with anyone else. Practically everyone here knows about my life. The perks of being a well-known character, not that I complain" Quinn smiled to her as she caressed her hand gently.

"What are your dreams?" Quinn asked. "Besides getting away from here" Rachel sighed.

"It´s not like I want to run away and never come back. I just want to see the world and sing"

"Sing?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel looked down as she blushed.

"Yes. I love to sing. It´s my passion and the thought about standing on a scene…" She trailed off, losing herself to her thoughts.

"I understand" Quinn said. "Would you sing for me?" She asked tentatively. Rachel looked at her with a wide smile and nodded. Quinn waited patiently, but soon found herself speechless as Rachel began to sing.

 _Give me a kiss to build a dream on_

 _And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_

 _Sweetheart, I ask no more than this_

 _A kiss to build a dream on_

It was like hearing angels sing and Quinn was deeply mesmerized by the small woman next to her. The sunset behind her made it even more perfect and kind of romantic.

 _Give me a kiss before you leave me_

 _And my imagination will feed my hungry heart_

 _Leave me one thing before we part_

 _A kiss to build a dream on_

She listened intensely to her and found herself blushing as Rachel locked eyes with her and kept it throughout the song.

 _And when I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you_

 _Weaving romances, making believe they're true_

 _Oh, give me your lips for just a moment_

 _And my imagination will make that moment live_

 _Give me what you alone can give_

 _A kiss to build a dream on_

"That was beautiful" Quinn whispered breathlessly when Rachel had sung the last of the song.

"Really?" Rachel asked shyly. Quinn swallowed and nodded. Rachel bit her lip as she felt Quinn´s soft hand cup her cheek. The moment was perfect, and Rachel leaned toward Quinn, who did the same. Quinn felt herself getting excited and felt her heart flutter. Their lips were almost touching, and Quinn could just about taste the sweet cherry lipstick, Rachel was using. Both closed their eyes, as they were about to close the small distance between them, when a cough interrupted them. Quinn sighed heavily as she leaned back and looked up at the person who had prevented the best kiss ever to happen for Quinn. Without noticing it, they were back at the small dock and now Santana was standing in front of them with a small smirk on her lips. Quinn muttered angrily to herself and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her. She was sad that Santana had stopped them.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked Santana.

"The Captain wants to speak with you" She replied and took the last drag of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground. Rachel looked distastefully at her. Quinn nodded and looked apologetically at Rachel, who smiled to her. She stepped out of the boat and walked down the dock. Santana held her hand out for Rachel, who accepted it and stepped gracefully out of the boat. Quinn looked back at them as she walked away back to the palace. She watched as Santana rested her arm around Rachel, who shrugged it off as she walked down to the beach. With a heavy sigh, she walked up the stairs and found the Captain sitting with Hiram, Leroy and Shelby, laughing about something.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She said as she stood in front of them. All four locked up at her.

"Me?" Jameson asked confused. "No, you must have heard wrong. I don't need you right now" He shook his head and continued his conversation with the others. Quinn frowned and then something clicked.

"I see…" She bowed for them. "Excuse me" She said and quickly left the room. She almost ran down the stairs, trying to get as fast as she could to the beach. As she neared it, she heard a scream and saw Rachel trying to push Santana of her.

"No! I don't want to" Quinn heard Rachel say as she came closer to them.

"It´s just a little kiss, relax" Santana tried. Quinn grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Santana stumbled away from Rachel and landed on her ass in the sand.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked Rachel and quickly giving her a once-over. Rachel nodded, and she breathed out relieved. She hadn't noticed the angry Latina, before she felt herself getting pushed forward. She landed on her stomach and rolled around to look at Santana who attacked her with a fist. She dodged it, but wasn't as lucky with the next one, which hit her right cheek. Rachel was screaming at them, trying to get them to stop, but without any luck. She watched them rolling around in the sand, pulling punches at each other. She decided to run after help and ran up to the palace.

"They´re fighting!" She yelled when she found her father and mother. She stood frantically in front of them.

"Who?!" Hiram asked and stood up.

"Quinn and that girl Santana. Do something!" Shelby was about to say something before Jameson interrupted her.

"No, those girls got something to fix. Let them get it out of their system. They´ll stop sometime" Four sets of eyes looked at him incredulously.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked. Jameson nodded, and Rachel let out a huff before she ran back to them. She couldn't believe he wouldn't do anything. Who in their right mind let someone fights, just to "get it out". Quinn and Santana were both wearing matching black eyes and a split lip, when Rachel found them again. Santana was straddling the blonde, fist ready for another strike when Rachel found a coconut and hit her head with it. She immediately fell of Quinn with a loud groan and a hand holding the sore spot.

"Ouch" She mumbled as she laid down in the sand.

"Are you alright?" Rachel kneeled next to Quinn, who were lying in the sand with her eyes closed. She let out a groan as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" She muttered as she sat up with Rachels help. "I think so" She stood up wobbly on her legs. "Thank you" Rachel wrapped an around her body and held her close.

"Come on" She spoke softly and guided Quinn towards the palace to get her stitched up. "You shouldn't have done that" She said as they walked. Quinn chuckled lowly but regretted it as her stomach clenched in pain. She looked down at the small girl and smiled.

"Yes, I should have. She was about to do something you didn't want too, and she deserved it" She shrugged and looked forward. Rachel looked questionably up at her. "Another story". Rachel nodded in understanding,

"Quinn! There you are" Jameson spoke loudly and drunkenly. "Did you get it out?"

"Yes, sir" Quinn said. Jameson nodded.

"Good. We´re leaving for tonight. I promised to come back tomorrow" He said and smiled knowingly at them. Quinn nodded but looked sadly at Rachel. She didn't want to leave. Rachel felt the same way and didn't want to let go of the beautiful blonde next to her. Finn and Puck came down the stairs and stood next to them, ready to leave. "Let´s go!" Jameson said, already on his way down to their boat. Quinn stood behind and stepped out of Rachel´s grasp.

"I guess we´re seeing each other again tomorrow?" Quinn asked the princess hopefully. Rachel looked up at her and smiled widely.

"Of course, we are" Quinn smiled and felt a deep urge to take the girl in her arm and kiss her senseless, but this wasn't the time.

"Quinn!" Jameson yelled. Quinn looked up at him and nodded quickly before looking down at Rachel again. Rachel leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Quinn" She said softly and blushed. Quinn also blushed and smiled.

"Goodnight my princess" They yelled out for Quinn again and she unwillingly walked away. She looked back to see the brunette wave sweetly to her. Quinn waved back and walked down to the others. She scowled as she saw Santana, who in return glared at her. It was a small boat and unfortunately, they were forced to sit next to each other on the way back to the ship. Jameson chuckled at the two women. As the boarded the ship, they quickly parted ways and went to their own cabins, tired from a long night. Quinn had decided to do something and dug into her drawer to find the item she needed. She looked at the picture of Brittany but felt nothing. Why she had kept it, she didn't know, but was glad as she could use it now. She found an icepack for her cheek and marched down the hallway to Santana´s cabin. She didn't knock but stepped inside and found Santana sitting in front of a small mirror, tending to the split lip she had.

"What the hell do you want?" Santana yelled furiously.

"Shut up" Quinn hissed at her and threw the picture on the table in front of Santana, whose eyes widened when she saw the girl on the picture.

"How? What?" She asked bewildered.

"She was my girlfriend" Quinn said. Santana picked up the picture. "Then you came" She looked shocked up at Quinn.

"I didn't know…" She whispered.

"Well, now you do" Everything clicked for Santana. She knew why Quinn had been so hostile towards her, and now she felt she had somewhat deserved it. "She´s madly in love with you and you just left her" Santana felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't deserve her. She´s too good for me and that's why I left her" Santana whispered, feeling her heart hurting. She missed Brittany so much and she had been a grade A bitch to her, because she was afraid of her feelings.

"She is" Quinn sneered, but sighed when she saw how Santana´s shoulders dropped. "But she thinks the world of you and as I said, she´s still very much in love with you"

"Even after all that crap I put her through?"

"Brittany´s a tough woman. She can handle a bit of everything. Even your shit" Quinn spoke softly. "Take a chance with her. She deserves it" She turned around and walked out of the door. She closed it and went back to her own cabin. Quinn stripped down and laid down on her bed. She winched as she felt a sore spot on her back. She turned on her side and smiled when she thought of the beautiful princess. She wished they hadn't been interrupted and had the chance to kiss those soft lips. She put her finger to the spot where those lips had touched her cheeks and sighed happily before falling asleep, dreaming of brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, finally I finished the chapter and also the story. I hope you have enjoyed it and will enjoy this chapter :) It has been fun to write it, except that it took a lot longer than anticipated, because of work, but I managed it. Hope you like it even though it´s a bit long!**

As Quinn approached the Pearl Palace, she saw Rachel standing patiently next to her father, with a soft smile on her lips. The butterflies were going crazy in Quinn´s stomach and her smile went wide at the sight of the small brunette. Quinn had decided for a more casual wear this hot day, her black pants traded with khakis, a white shirt and black shoes. Her blonde hair in a side braid and a little makeup applied.

"We have to be back at the boat no sooner than seven" Jameson´s gruff voice sounded next to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. Quinn´s smile faltered as she nodded.

"Yes, sir" She didn't want to leave, but she understood that they had a schedule and she was paid for this journey. Jameson stopped her as he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her.

"I get it, Quinn. She´s a beauty, but we can´t stay here any longer than we have. Three days is all I can stretch it"

"I know" Quinn spoke sadly and looked up at the brunette princess, whose smile had faltered and were now frowning. Hiram spoke to his daughter, who nodded and smiled again.

"Make the most of the time you have, alright?" Jameson added and took the last few steps towards Hiram and Rachel. Quinn watched as he bowed for Rachel and shook hands with his friend. She followed suit and made a small gesture to Hiram before giving her attention to the woman next to her.

"Hello, Princess" She spoke softly and turned on her charming smile. Rachel ducked her head before looking back up at Quinn with a soft smile.

"Hello, Quinn" Hiram smiled down at his daughter.

"We´ll be in the library" He said and walked away with Jameson. Quinn generously offered her arm to Rachel, who smiled and gratefully took it. They walked together closely down a small path alongside the Palace. Soon they were walking amongst beautiful flowers.

"How are you?" Quinn asked and almost smacked herself in her head. What a dumb start. Rachel just smiled.

"I´m great, thank you. How about you?"

"I´m good" Quinn replied. They walked together in silence. Quinn noticed how some guards had been following them the whole time. She glanced at a man who she was sure they had already passed two times before. How they did it she didn't know, but she was somewhat impressed.

"This is ridicules" Rachel said after a while. Quinn laughed quietly.

"It is, right?" She stopped and turned to stand in front of the brunette princess. "You look beautiful" She said and brushed a stray hair behind Rachels ear. Rachel blushed and ducked her head. Quinn put her finger under Rachel´s chin and gently lifted her head, so she could look into Rachels brown eyes. "Don't hide" She spoke softly and smiled. Rachel looked up into hazel eyes. She wasn't used to this gentleness. Sure, she had her fair share of suitors, but no one had been like the blonde sailor in front of her. Their conversations were interesting, different and fun. Rachel had been delighted when Quinn had showed interest in her hobbies and dreams. There weren't many she had told of them. As she looked into those sincere hazel eyes again, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her body warm.

"I really like you" Rachel whispered and immediately blushed as she realised she had said those words out loud. Quinn caressed her cheek as she chuckled.

"Well, I really like you too" She cupped Rachel´s cheek. Rachel loved how her hand seemed both soft and yet had some roughness from years of working on a ship. Both Quinn and Rachel had leaned towards each other without knowing. "May I kiss you, Princess?" Quinn whispered onto Rachel´s lips. Rachel shuddered at the husky voice.

"Please, do" She whispered and felt a pair of the softest lips ever pressing onto her own. The kiss was tentatively at first and Rachel could hear and feel her heart beat wildly in her chest. Quinn felt ecstatic and kept her body in check for her not to devour the girl right there in the garden. She wrapped her arms around Rachel´s slim waist, drawing them closer to each other. The kiss deepened as Rachel brought both arms up to rest on the blonde's shoulders, locking her fingers around the back of her neck. Quinn shivered as she felt Rachel play with the tiny hair on the nape of her neck and moaned into the kiss. Rachel smiled into the kiss and sought out Quinn´s tongue and involuntarily let out a moan of her own when she felt the strong, yet soft muscle met her own. The kiss ended naturally, and Quinn pecked Rachel´s lips once more before sighing and resting her forehead against the princess´s.

"I´ve dreamt about this since the first time I saw you" Quinn whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Me too" Rachel breathed, and they shared a chuckle. Rachel took a step back as she fixed her dress. "I´ve prepared a small lunch, if you want to join me?" She asked hopefully, looking up at Quinn with her big brown eyes.

"I would love to" Quinn smiled and entwined their hands. "Lead the way" She said and followed the beautiful princess further into the garden. The guards had left them alone, which Quinn was grateful. Quinn couldn't stop the small gasp slipping past her lips when they finally came to their destination. They were standing at the edge of the royal garden and the view were simply amazing. The clear blue sky, matching the equally as blue ocean and Quinn could see small boats floating around with the natives fishing. "Wow" She whispered, and Rachel smiled at the blonde. "It really an amazing view, Rach" Rachel´s eyes widened at the nickname and blushed a bit. Quinn had clearly not noticed the slip and Rachel wasn't one to correct her, she liked it.

"It is. I love coming here" She tugged on Quinn´s hand and pulled her closer to the picnic she had set up for them. Quinn smiled to herself as they sat down on the blanket.

"It´s been a long time since I´ve had a picnic" She said as Rachel pulled out small containers of food from the basket next to her.

"Me too. I thought it could be like a date?" Rachel said shyly. She hadn't asked, and she didn't want to assume things, if this was just a onetime thing for Quinn. Quinn smiled softly as she leaned back on her hands.

"A date sounds lovely" She looked over at Rachel and loved how bright her eyes were and that beaming smile that made her heart beat faster. The Princess kept smiling as she handed over a sandwich, which Quinn gladly accepted, and they began to eat.

"So, Puck, like the idiot he is, decided to defend this girls honour or something like that and stood up in front of this freaking huge guy and wants to have a fist fight. Puck is not little, but next to this guy, he looked like a dwarf. As they great friend I am, I stupidly decided to help him get out of the situation, so I walked right in front of the giant just as he takes a swing at Puck. I never saw it coming and the next thing I know, I´m on the floor looking up at Puck yelling like a bitch, oh sorry" Quinn noticed how Rachel didn't appreciate when people swear. "And that´s basically how I got this scar. Apparently, I hit a table on my way down" She finished answering to Rachel´s question. She chuckled lightly.

"That was foolish, Quinn" Rachel said but smiled as she caressed the small scar. Quinn only hummed in appreciation.

"Perhaps, but I would do it again. He is my friend" Quinn was lying on her back with her head in Rachel´s lap as they shared stories. Rachel ran a hand through Quinn´s soft hair. "You would have done the same for your friends, probably not getting smacked but you know what I mean" Quinn added and chuckled at herself. When Rachel didn't answer, she looked up to the see the brunette looking away over the ocean. "Rach?" Their eyes connected as Rachel looked down at her. She sighed deeply.

"I´ve never had a lot of friends. I guess, being a royalty has its downfalls" She looked away again. "The only "friends" I´ve ever had, had been guys trying to woo me" Quinn felt sad for the girl and a tad jealous, not that she would ever admit it. Of course, other had noticed the beautiful princess.

"I´m sorry to hear that" Rachel shook her head as she smiled sadly.

"Don't be. I´ve been fine so far" Quinn reached her hand up and caressed her cheek. Rachel leaned into her hand.

"Well, you got me now" Rachel smiled and placed a soft kiss onto Quinn´s palm Rachel continued running her fingers through Quinn´s now loose hair. "So, any funny stories about your wooing?" She tried, not really the perfect subject, but she was curious.

"There was this guy one time. He was from France. His father was an engineer or something like that and was assigned to work here. He had decided his son was to tag along on one of his trips. His name was Jesse St. James and I swear, I´ve never met a more self-centric and arrogant man in my life" Rachel rolled her eyes at the memory of him. "He acted like he was everything, mostly because his father had a high status among the French. I accidently met him at the market one day and he didn't know who I was. He spoke down to me like I was some lowlife woman, all because he bumped into me. I tried to apologize, because I didn't want to cause a scene, even though it was his fault. He was rude and judgemental, and I was too stunned to do anything, it wasn't until a guard came rushing towards us, asking if the princess was ready to leave, that he stopped talking"

"What a jerk" Quinn said. Rachel just nodded and smiled to her.

"Well, Jesse looked around and asked ´what princess? ´. He looked down at me and I took the chance to introduce myself. You should have seen his face" Rachel chuckled "I´ve never seen a man go as white as he did. He tried to apologize numerously times, but I´ve had enough and left him standing there"

"What happened after that?"

"It got worse, that's what happened. Jesse tried everything to woo me after he apparently had decided that I was what he wanted. Why, I didn't understand, but I have an idea that it was my title. I didn't even know the man, but my father knew his father and asked of me to give him a chance, so I did" Quinn looked wide eyed up at her.

"What?"

"Yes, I didn't want to disappoint my parents. It was important for them" Rachel sighed before continuing. "As I predicted, it was a disaster. It ended after the second date."

"You had two dates with him?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes. It ended in me pushing him in the water after an ill attempted kiss. I asked, or rather demanded of my parents never to push me into this kind of arrangement ever again. So far they had kept their promise" Rachel finished.

"I´ll say it again; what a jerk" Quinn said and shook her head, not believing that damn boy.

"Indeed" Rachel agreed and chuckled. They smiled to each other.

"Do your parents decide who you are to marry?" Quinn asked, a bit afraid of the answer. What if they didn't accept her wooing their daughter? They would had said something, perhaps had stopped them. They haven't, but the chances were there. Rachel shook her head and Quinn let out breath of air, she didn't know she had been holding.

"No, they would never decide my future except, as I told you last night, that my mother wants me to have the throne when she steps down. Which will be never. That woman would live forever just to be Queen" Rachel and Quinn chuckled.

"I´m glad it didn't work out with St. Douche" Quinn said.

"Why?" Rachel asked even though she knew the answer. Quinn sat up and faced the princess as she cupped her cheek.

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this" She said and pressed her lips to Rachels soft ones. Rachel sighed into the kiss and leaned back down as she pulled Quinn down with her. Rachel moaned into the kiss as Quinn settled a leg between her own. She felt Quinn´s tongue run along her bottom lip and she parted her lips and granted her access. They both moaned as they felt each other's tongue and Quinn let her hand slide up Rachels small body. Quinn began to kiss down her neck as Rachel ran her hand through Quinn´s hair.

"Jesus" Rachel mumbled at the fantastic sensation. Quinn let out a husky chuckle as she nibbled at Rachels ear, who shivered in reaction. Quinn couldn't help but suck on her neck and Rachel bucked up into the blonde's body. "Quinn…" She moaned. Quinn slowed down and placed small kisses before stopping. She leaned back and looked down at a flushed Rachel. She leaned down and pecked her lips once again before she lay down next to the brunette. Rachel nestled into Quinn, who wrapped an arm around her and sighed contently. "What time is it?" Rachel asked after a while. Quinn lifted her arm and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened.

"Oh shit" She said and sat up abruptly letting Rachel fall to the ground. The Princess let out a huff as she sat up again. "I´ve promised Captain I would be back at the boat at 7pm. It´s 6.30" Quinn noticed how Rachel looked away sadly. She was sad too and wanted to stay here, but it was her job. She couldn't abandon it. Quinn began to pack up the picnic, but Rachel stopped her.

"Don't, I´ll let my servants clean up. We have to go, if you want to make it in time." Rachel stood up and dusted off her dress. Quinn followed, and they walked in silence back through the garden and to the front of the Palace where Jameson and Rachel´s parents were standing. They looked towards the two girls and smiled at them. Quinn stopped Rachel before they could reach then and turned her, so she could face the blonde. Rachel had tears in her eyes and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, burying her face in Quinn´s hair. Quinn held her tightly and held back her own tears.

"Don't cry, sweetie" Quinn whispered. Rachel released her tight hold on the blonde and took a step back as she wiped her eyes.

"When will you be back?" Rachel asked her timidly. "I don't want you to leave me".

"I wish I could give you an answer about the exact time, but I can´t" A fresh wave of tears slid down Rachels cheek. Quinn cupped her cheek and removed the stray tears. "I promise you, I will come back to you, alright?" Rachel nodded, and Quinn leaned down to kiss the small brunette. She wrapped her arms around her and held her as tightly as Rachel held her. A clearing of a throat interrupted their kiss and they parted with a small blush. They both turned to look at Shelby who just smiled softly. They parted and walked closer to them hand in hand.

"Alright, we have to go. Come on, Fabray, we have a long journey ahead of us" Jameson said and shook hands with Hiram, Leroy and Shelby. Quinn looked at him and nodded before turned back to Rachel.

"I promise I´ll come back" She said to Rachel and kissed her once more before taking a few steps towards Jameson, who wrapped an arm around her in comfort. As they walked away, Quinn looked back once more at the Princess who was leaning into her mothers' side.

"You´ll be okay, Quinn" Jameson said as they sat in the boat towards their ship.

"I´m not so sure" She whispered as she looked longingly at the island they were leaving. She was sure that she was leaving the love of her life.

It was Christmas eve when Jameson stepped onto the bridge, where Quinn was standing. She turned around as she heard him approach her.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn" He said and gave her a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, sir" She said and smiled to him.

"Are you sure you want to spend Christmas eve up here? You could come and spend it with the rest of the crew" Jameson said.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I´m not much for company at the moment"

"As long as you´re sure. I´ll make Hudson come up with some dinner for the two of you" He said and motioned to the mate accompanying Quinn this evening. Quinn nodded, and Jameson stepped out again. Quinn walked over to the mate who was leaning up against the rudder. She arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. He quickly straightened and made sure they were going in the right direction again. She shook her head and looked out in the horizon, not seeing much as it was dark. She missed Rachel so much, it was like her heart was hurting. She wished she could have stayed with her, she could have but she didn't. Maybe the dumbest decision she had ever made. She sighed heavily and fixed her cap before taking a quick walk on the deck.

Jameson knocked on Santana´s door and stepped inside. "Won´t you be joining us for dinner?" He asked the Latina. Santana put down Brittany´s picture and shook her head.

"No, I´ll stay here"

"Why? It´s Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone this evening" Santana shook her head again.

"I don't think the crew would want me there"

"Is it because of you and Quinn´s little fight? You got it out of your system and Quinn won´t be joining us tonight. Now, come on up and join us" Jameson said. Santana shook her head no again. "I´m not asking. Captain´s order. Come on" Santana rolled her eyes but followed him into the Mess. Everybody was standing there in their suit with a glass in their hands, waiting. Jameson and Santana stepped inside. "Good evening and Merry Christmas" He said and smiled widely. Puck was standing by the tree, lighting up the Christmas candles. "Where´s Hudson?"

"He´s in the kitchen. He says he´s busy" Puck answered with a grin.

"Get him"

"Not by me. That´s dangerous shit" Puck chuckled.

"Get him now" Jameson said sternly, and Puck went down after him immediately. He knocked on the door.

"NO!" Finn yelled. Puck chuckled and stepped inside.

"You have to go upstairs and play the music" Finn looked up at him with mad eyes as he stirred the mashed potatoes.

"Me? Play music? HA! I don't think so" Puck grinned as he stood with his hands in his pockets not stepping too close to the madman in front of him.

"Captains order"

"Yeah, right" He said before stopping up. "What?" He stared at Puck. "Captain ordered me?" Puck nodded. Finn slammed down his spoon. "Let´s go!" He took a bowl of punch with him and in his turning around, he accidently turned up for the gas. Both ran up the stairs away from the kitchen. Small flames were turning into big ones as they hit small poodles of oil on the floor. Quinn was standing on the bridge, making sure everything was alright as she listened to the Christmas music coming from the Mess. She walked back and forth in the small area, when something hit her nostrils.

"It smells like somethings burned" She said and sniffed the air. "Can you smell something?" She asked the mate next to her. He shook his head.

"I´m having a cold" He said and sniffed. Quinn frowned and took a step away from him. The fire had spread all over the stove and some buckets standing near it. Soon the whole kitchen was burning wildly. Quinn stopped in her tracks and sniffed again. "No, there´s something wrong!" She ran out on deck and tried to locate the smell. It led her further down, when she saw smoke. She jumped down the last pair of stairs when she noticed it was the kitchen burning. She could feel the heat from the metal walls and immediately ran back upstairs to the Mess. She was out of breath and her hair all messy when she tore open the door. "FIRE! FIRE ON BOARD! The kitchen is on fire!" She yelled. Jameson abruptly stood up, the rest of the crew followed.

"Every man on deck!" He yelled, and everybody hurried out. Quinn and a few others grabbed nearby fire extinguishers and ran down to the kitchen door, when the porthole blew out. The glass hit her skin, but she ignored the sting of pain as she used the extinguisher on the huge flames.

"Shit!" She yelled when the flames kept coming. She pushed the extinguisher into a nearby mate´s hands. "Keep going!" Quinn ran out on deck to Jameson, who kept yelling out orders. She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the deck.

"Anything new?" Jameson asked the blonde. "We´ve managed to close the gas"

"I don't think the fire had hit our cargo yet" She answered.

"Go take a look in the cargo holds!" Quinn nodded and ran off. "Take care!" Jameson yelled out to her, not sure if she heard him. Quinn ran down the hallway, passing by Santana who had soot all over her. She ran down the stairs through the smoke-filled room to the holds three. She opened it and immediately crawled down the ladder. The air was thick of black smoke and Quinn held up her shirt, trying to inhale as less smoke as she could as she walked around. She spotted the place where the smoke was the worst and began to remove some of the boxes. Flames became visible as she removed more boxes. Upstairs a mate found the hose, right above the hatch and grabbed it. He ran away with it, with no thoughts about the chances of someone being down there. The hose hit the hatch and it fell with a bang. Quinn heard the noise and looked up in shock. She threw away the sack she was holding as she ran back to the ladder. She crawled up and began to push on the lid, but it didn't bulge. It was locked. She felt panic rise but kept trying to open it.

"Help!" She yelled and banged on the hatch, but no one came, and more flames was arising in the room. The room seemed very much smaller than before. Quinn kept banging even though her hands was hurting, she had burned them when she had removed the boxes. She coughed and felt herself getting lightheaded by inhaling all the smoke, but she kept going. She was not giving up now, she had Rachel. Sweet, beautiful and funny Rachel, she would go back and get her girl and they would live together. Be a family. Quinn smiled softly at the thoughts before coughing again as she tried once more to bang for someone to hear her. Santana was fighting the fire with her extinguisher when someone yelled next to her.

"It´s coming from cargo hold three!" Santana looked up at him and remembered she had seen Quinn run down to the holds and decided to run down there.

"Quinn?!" She yelled out, hoping to see her somewhere in the smoke. Quinn heard Santana and immediately tried to make some noises as she hid the hatch with all she had in her and yelled out.

"HERE!" She coughed. Santana stopped in her tracks as she heard the banging and ran towards the sound. Quinn felt herself getting dizzy and black dots appeared in her sight, but she kept a tight hold on the ladder. She lifted her arm to hid on the hatch once more, but all her strength was gone, and she felt herself faint as she fell to the floor. Santana walked past the hatch but stopped.

"Quinn?! Where are you?" She yelled. "Quinn! Yell again!" She turned around and saw the hatch. She kneeled and opened it, more smoke filling the air. She looked down at saw an unconscious Quinn laying on some sacks on the floor. She crawled down the ladder and picked up the blonde. "Geez" She muttered as she struggled to crawl back up again with Quinn on her shoulders. Puck came running down the stairs, his white shirt had burned holes.

"Did you find Quinn?" Jameson asked frantically.

"We can´t find her anywhere" Puck answered worried.

"She´s down in the cargo holds!" Jameson said angrily.

"We can´t get down there! The smoke is to heavy"

"Bullshit!" Jameson yelled and pushed Puck towards the flame engulfed door.

"Look!" Puck shouted and pointed at the door. Jameson´s eyes widened as he saw Santana carrying an unconscious Quinn towards them. "Cover them with water, so they can pass!" He yelled to the men carrying the hoses. Santana stepped onto the deck and almost collapsed but Puck and Finn were there quickly to catch the two of them, carrying them to safety. "Quinn?" Jameson spoke softly, trying to wake the woman. She blinked and briefly looked up at him before closing her eyes again. She had seen the warned look on his face but couldn't manage to keep herself awake. Jameson sighed, and turned to his men still fighting the fire. They had it under control and that comforted him. Much later he sat in front of Santana, bandaging her arms and making sure she was alright. "That was very brave of you, Miss Lopez" He told her. "Stupid, but incredibly brave" He smiled to her. "Thank you" He added with thoughts of Quinn. Santana looked down but acknowledged him.

"How is she?" She asked him.

"She´s resting. It was close, very close and she inhaled a lot of smoke, but she´s a tough girl. Her burnings aren't as bad as your though, luckily enough"

"I just did what anyone else would have done" Santana said after a while. Jameson smiled.

"My, I think you have grown" They shared a laugh as Jameson finished.

Quinn woke up, lying on her bed, feeling disorientated. Her head was throbbing, and she felt sore all over. The last thing she remembered was hanging onto the ladder down in the holds. She coughed a couple of times and winched at the pain that followed. She looked down at her heavy arms and saw they were covered in bandage. Quinn blinked a couple of times before she got a coughing fit again.

"Here, drink some water" A rough voice said from her side. She jumped and looked up at Jameson who was looking softly at her, but still with a worried expression. She took the offered glass and quickly swallowed the water. "Take it easy" He chuckled. "How are you?" Quinn shrugged.

"My whole body is hurting but beside that, I´m feeling alright" Quinn ran a hand through her messy hair but winched once again at the pain. "What happened?" She asked sighing. Jameson looked down as he scratched his gruff cheek.

"Lopez found you unconscious down in holds three. The hatch had fallen and locked you inside down there. She carried you up the ladder and took both of you to safety"

"She did?" Quinn asked in wonder and confusion. Jameson nodded.

"If she hadn't found you, you- "He couldn't finish that sentence, but Quinn understood. He took a deep breath and continued. "You inhaled a lot of smoke, but it seems like you got lucky. Also, your hands are a bit burned but again, you were incredibly lucky. It could have been much worse" Quinn nodded in understanding. He leaned forward and gently gave her a hug. "Jesus kid… Don't ever scare me like that again!" He spoke into her hair. Quinn swallowed hard and nodded.

"I´ll try not to" She said and chuckled lightly. He leaned back again and smiled at her.

"Good" He said and stood up. "Now, you stay in bed for a couple of days and then you should be alright to go" Quinn was about to protest. "Doctor´s and Captains order, Fabray" She huffed in annoyance but nodded.

"How bad is it? The ship, I mean?" Quinn asked before he got to leave.

"The galley and some of the cabins are in a really bad shape. We lost some cargo, but don't think about it. The crew are all fine and alive and that's the most important things" Jameson said.

"Alright, good" Quinn said and rested her head on her pillow again. She heard him leave her cabin and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe Santana had saved her ass. She really needed to thank the Latina. A few days later Quinn was up and going. Still a bit sore, but the coughing has ceased a lot. The winter had hit them hard and the cold wind was seeping through her jacket. Ice was covering small parts of the sea, it was clear to see they were close to home. The deck was somewhere covered in snow except for places where the crew was working. She walked up to the bridge where Jameson stood talking to the second mate. He finished his conversation when he saw her and walked towards her.

"It´s been quite a trip, huh?"

"It has" Quinn nodded. They stood in silent watching the sea and it´s waves. "When are we supposed to hit land?" She asked.

"Tomorrow midday. By order from Mr. Lopez, we were told to skip a port and get straight home. I think it´ll be good for you to take some time off" He said and glanced at her still bandaged hands. Quinn shook her head.

"No"

"No?" Jameson asked confused. Quinn looked at him with a small smile.

"Yeah… I´m going back to the love of my life" She said and gently patted his back as she walked away from the stunned Captain. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. She heard a small ´enter´ and stepped inside. She took off her coat as the cabin was nice and warm. "Hi" She said quietly. Santana looked up from her book.

"Hi" Quinn stood awkwardly in the room and bit her lip. Santana smirked and put the book down in her lap. "Something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for, yeah… for saving me. I wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for you" She took a breath. "So, thank you Santana" Santana sighed, but was thankful that Quinn took the time to come to her.

"I just did what everyone else would have done. I was there, therefor it was me, Quinn" Quinn shook her head.

"Don't belittle yourself. You could have left me there, but you didn't. We haven't exactly been friends" Santana chuckled and Quinn joined her.

"I would never have done that"

"And that says tremendous about you and what you have become. You´re not that shitty brat like the first time we met" Quinn smiled to her. Santana looked down with a laugh.

"No, I suppose not, but I appreciate you for coming here" They smiled at each other.

"I better go. We have a lot to do before we hit the port tomorrow" Quinn said. Santana nodded, and Quinn silently left her cabin. Not everything was alright, but it was certainly better between them. Quinn was dressed in a warm coat, thick gloves and a scarf as she stood at the deck watching their ship getting pulled the last way into the dockyard. She smiled as she looked forward to being back home after all that had happened the last six months. Except that she misses Rachel a lot. Once she was back on land, she would figure out a way to quickly get to her.

Mercedes was shovelling away the snow in front of the Mermaid, when a truck stopped in front of her. A young woman stepped out and opened the trunk and pulled put a bouquet. She smiled at Mercedes as she passed her and went inside. Brittany was standing on a ladder putting up celebration decorations when the woman came in with Mercedes on her heels, curious about what was happening.

"To Miss Pierce" She said. Brittany looked down at her.

"That's me" She gave Brittany the bouquet and left the building. Brittany carefully sat down on a step on the ladder and opened the bouquet, a small envelope was attached to it. She smiled widely when she saw it was a dozen red roses. She opened the envelope and looked up blushing, but with a happy smile. Mercedes stepped closer to her.

"Who is it from?" She asked her. Brittany laughed with joy and looked down at her.

"It´s from Santana" She lifted the roses and smelled them as she smiled sweetly of the thought of Santana.

Quinn stopped to talked to a few of the mates before walking closer to the railing. As she turned around, she bumped into Puck.

"Watch out, dude" He yelled as he walked with a rope. Quinn arched an eyebrow but smiled. "I´ve been waiting on this for months!"

"On what?" Quinn asked and stepped over the rope he already had laid out.

"On tying this ship onto the dock!" He said and threw the rope over the railing to the men standing on the dock. Quinn chuckled and looked at the cranes lifting the rest of the cargos they had left. She felt someone standing next to her and found Santana in a big coat and hands still wrapped up. They smiled shortly to each other.

"Thanks for the journey, Fabray" Quinn chuckled.

"Your welcome, Lopez"

"Before we go on land, perhaps we should you know, give each other a slap for old times' sake" Quinn looked back at her and saw Santana smirk. Quinn chuckled and nodded.

"Let´s do that" They turned to each other smiling and shook their hands gently. Quinn looked at Santana´s hands and frowned. "I´m so sorry about that" Santana shrugged.

"Don't think about it. It goes on traveling costs" Santana saw her father driving up to the ship and walked down to greet him. Mario smiled when he saw his daughter walking safely towards him. "Hi dad" She said. Mario laughed and engulfed her in her tight hug.

"Santana, my beautiful little girl. I´m so happy to see you safe and sound" He released her but kept his hands on her upper arms. "Are you alright?" Santana nodded and hugged her father once more. Happy to be home. Quinn smiled at the display before turning around to finish up her work and then she needed to pack up her things. She had her bag on her shoulder two hours later and took a last look, making sure she had remembering everything before leaving. As when they started this journey, Jameson stood on the deck alongside Mr. Lopez, talking. Puck and Finn came thundering out laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Hudson" Mr. Lopez spoke, and Finn stopped in his track. "I was informed that a party is happening tonight at the Mermaid and you would take of dinner?" Finn nodded.

"I thought Mr. Lopez said dinner" Puck said and nudged Finn in the side. Finn smacked the back of his head as they walked away together. Quinn stepped out on deck and wrapped her coat closer to her body as the cold hit her. She spotted Jameson talking to Mr. Lopez and walked over to them. Mr. Lopez saw her first and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Fabray. How are you feeling?"

"Better, sir" Quinn replied.

"I´m glad to hear. I hope you´re attending tonight´s party?"

"Of course, sir" He nodded satisfied by her answer.

"Go on, Fabray. I´ll see you at the Mermaid" Jameson said to her and smiled. Quinn nodded as she pulled her bag back on her shoulder and left the two of them to talk. She enjoyed the fresh cold weather as she walked along the snow-covered streets. She sighed as she thought about Rachel. It would be difficult to get back to her, and Quinn couldn't really afford a helicopter to take her out on the island. She chuckled at the thought. The snow began to fall again and covered Quinn´s black coat in fine layer of snow.

Santana stopped in front of The Mermaid and took a deep breath before she stepped out and walked inside. Mercedes and Brittany were putting down plates on the tables when they heard the open. They turned towards the door and Brittany let out a small gasp when she saw who it was.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

Santana smiled and took of her coat. "Dad gave me his car and told me I had something important to attend to. Apparently, someone had been talking to him behind my back" She said it without malice and a small smirk gracing her lips. Brittany blushed as she smiled.

"Mercedes…" Brittany said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you have something to do in the kitchen? That thing you mentioned" Mercedes looked confused for moment before catching on.

"Oh, yes. Of course" The black woman grinned and quickly left the room, leaving the two alone. Finn passed by the window and stopped briefly as he saw the two women embracing each other. He smiled widely and walked into the kitchen with his arms full of souvenirs.

"Hi Mercedes!" Mercedes smiled happily at the goofy man in front of her. "You haven't paid any bills, have you?" Mercedes shook her head, but he kept talking. "How´s the pub?" He asked and sat down his suitcases.

"Splendid" Mercedes laughed. "There´s been two today. One wanted to borrow the phone, while the other wanted some change" She accepted the things Finn threw into her arms. He hadn't heard a word she´s been saying.

"It was this close, that you´ve might never had been seeing me again" He said as he held his thumb and index finger close together in front of her face. Mercedes gasped.

"Why?"

"The island had cannibals! Their chief of police was after me until Puck told him I had peberitis"

"That doesn't exist" She pointed out.

"No, but he doesn't know that" Mercedes chuckled and gave the tall man a hug, before they helped each other with tonight´s dinner. Puck came through the door with a huge smile and spread out his arms.

"Mercedes!" Finn pushed a tray into his hands.

"We don't have time for this. Here!" He said and turned a confused Puck around. A second later a huge crash sounded from the second room. Finn closed his eyes in frustration.

Quinn saw the sign for the pub and sighed relieved. The walk had taking a lot longer than she had anticipated, but now she was here. She could hear the laughter from inside and smiled to herself as she stepped inside. She immediately felt the warmth and shook off the snow before taking off her coat. Everybody was there, apparently waiting on her.

"Took you long enough to get your ass here" Puck said and pulled her towards the tables. She sat down next to Jameson with Santana and Brittany in front of her. She smiled at them as she clearly could see the love between them. Dinner was served, and small talk started about their adventure. Brittany smiled at Quinn as she held Santana´s hand.

"San tells me that you´ve been a great influence on her" Brittany said, and Quinn shrugged.

"It was mostly Jameson" Brittany smirked, not really believing her.

"You probably had a hand in it too"

"Yeah, one or two…" Santana trailed of with a smirk.

Quinn raised her glass. "Should it be another time, just give me a call"

"Glad to hear" Santana said. "Cheers" They smiled at each other and took a taste of their wine. Mr. Lopez cleared his throat and stood up while he clinked on his glass.

"It´s a big day for me today. One of my ships has returned home after almost being abandoned" He started his speech.

"As long as the crew never gives up, a ship is never lost" Jameson added.

"That´s right" Mr. Lopez acknowledged. "I am happy and proud that everyone showed the task adult and brought ´Belle´ to port without any foreign assistance. In addition to my thanks, I would like to pay a bounty to the whole crew" They all hollered and applaud the shipowner who grinned. "From the Captain and down to my daughter" Mr. Lopez winked and smiled affectionally down at Santana, who looked surprised but managed to smile back to him.

Far away from The Mermaid, a plane had just landed on the snow-covered lane. Stairs were pulled up to the plane´s door as it opened. Two tall black men, dressed in only their lands respectably guard uniform alongside with shields and spears, was stepping out on the first step standing guard. A small brunette Princess followed close by, only she was dressed in a warm white fur coat. She looked nervously at the land before her before taking a deep breath and confidently walking down the stairs. Men followed her with her luggage, or huge chests on their heads, before the two guards followed them. The Princess had one thing in mind as she stepped into the car waiting on her. A beautiful blonde sailor named Quinn Fabray.

People was leaving The Mermaid after a well-done night. Mr. Lopez were standing outside saying goodbye to the crew.

"Where are you two going?" He asked as Santana and Brittany slipped out of the door. Santana turned with a smile.

"Talking a little walk"

"Well, have a nice walk" Her father said and watched the two ladies walking away, all wrapped up in each other. He said his goodbyes and left in his own car. Jameson and Puck walked back inside.

"Well, that was quite a day" He chuckled tiredly and looked around. "Where´s Fabray?" He asked as Finn walked by with a tray of dirty glasses.

"She´s sitting in there" He said using his head to point Jameson towards a small room connected to the pub. Puck scratched his head as he looked concerned.

"She really hasn't been happy since we left that island"

"I know. I´ll check up on her" Jameson said. Puck nodded and walked upstairs to his room. Mercedes stood by the bar.

"Number seven, as usually?" He asked her.

"Yes, everything is ready for you" She smiled and handed him the key as she yawned.

"I´ll go to bed myself. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Mercedes" He said and watched her walk up the stairs before turning around to find Quinn. He walked into the room where Quinn was sitting. Her head was resting on her hand as she looked down into her half full glass, next to a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked her.

"I´m not alone" She slurred. "I´m with Jack. He´s my friend" She said and cheered with the flask.

"Yes, I can see you´re about to deepen the acquaintance" He chuckled "Are you not going to bed?"

"Nah, I prefer to be a little alone with my own thoughts" Quinn spoke incoherent and took a swig of her drink.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to do that myself" Jameson said and looked worried at the blonde woman. She didn't say anything as she sat there swaying in her seat. "Well, goodnight then" He said and stood up again. He left the room, not quite sure about leaving Quinn there, but she could take care of herself. Quinn sighed heavily as she poured herself another drink. Outside two cars pulled up in front of the building and as quickly as before, the two guards stood in front of the entrance to the pub. Rachel stepped out of car and immediately went inside, lucky that the door was unlocked. She looked around the dark room carefully and stepped fully inside when she heard a small humming coming from a nearby room. She walked closer and peeked inside. Her heart began to beat wildly when she saw it was Quinn sitting at the table, holding tightly onto her glass with her eyes closed. Rachel smiled widely as she walked inside.

"Good evening" She spoke softly into the silent room.

"Good evening" Quinn slurred and took a sip of her whiskey. Rachel´s smile faded, and her shoulder slumped a little.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Rachel asked disappointed. Quinn opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Yes, of course I am" She said and smiled dopey at her. Rachel looked confused and took a step closer to her. "No no no, stand still or I´ll wake up, you´ll be gone and I´ll be very sad" Quinn swayed a bit as she spoke to her. Rachel chuckled.

"What do you dream of?" She asked the blonde smiling. Quinn smiled softly as she kept eye contact.

"About the world´s most beautiful girl" She said dreamingly, and Rachel swooned at little. "And about palm trees, swaying in the warm ocean wind and all that kind of things" Quinn looked down at her glass and took another sip. Rachel tried not to laugh at her wonderful dumb drunk blonde.

"Do you like this girl?" She asked carefully. Quinn shook her head smiling. Rachel´s smile faltered.

"I love that girl" Rachel almost couldn't contain her emotions. "Why do you ask?" Rachel stood straight, ready to fire off her practised speech.

"Because it has been decided at the Crown Council meeting, to find that girl a spouse" Quinn nodded, even though she didn't have a real understanding. She just smiled as she kept looking at the brunette, wishing the girl was real. "First mate Quinn Fabray" Quinn´s eyes widened, and she stood up swaying.

"Here!"

"Will you marry me?" Rachel asked softly. Quinn smiled equally as soft.

"On the spot" She replied.

"In accordance with the custom of my country, where the rights of renunciation are with the Queen, I hereby declare- "

"Wait a second" Quinn looked sceptically at the brunette. "Come here" Rachel took tentatively steps towards the blonde and soon stood in front of Quinn. Quinn carefully reached out her hands to Rachel´s face and pulled down the hood from her face. "No way…" She muttered not believing what she was seeing.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It´s really you" Quinn spoke loudly as Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"You´re so slow" She leaned forward and slowly kissed the blonde. "Is it clear now?" She whispered. Quinn looked dazed, before she smirked and wrapped her arms around the woman of her dreams.

"No, let´s make it clearer" Rachel laughed before tilting her head up, gently pressing their lips together in a slow and lingering kiss. When they parted, she leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling between soft smiles. They were interrupted by loud happy voices from the door and both looked towards them. The guards were cheering and laughing. Quinn didn't understand a word they were saying, but Rachel did as she shook her head at them. Rachel dragged Quinn out in the bigger room as the guards and Rachel´s servants began to play their drums very loudly as they danced around in the pub. Upstairs, Finn woke with a shock and jumped out of bed to see what was going on. Puck, Mercedes also came out from their rooms, as Finn peeked out from his own. He cautiously stepped out in the hallway and walked to the door that led to the bar. He opened it and saw men banging on their drums as Rachel danced along with the rhythms. Quinn stood next to her laughing along. He slowly walked down the stairs and gasped as he saw the Chief of Police standing at the bottom of the stairs munching away on a piece of chicken, smirking at him.

"Mercedes!" He yelled as both Puck and Mercedes came out the door. The tall man hid behind the small black woman. She looked shocked at the scene.

"Are they real?" Finn nodded. Quinn discovered the three people and smiled at them.

"Come on. They won't do anything" All three of them walked cautiously down the stairs and closer to them. "Mercedes, this is Rachel. Rachel, Mercedes" She introduced them. Rachel shook the offered hand as she smiled at the black woman. "Hello, Mercedes"

"WHAT´S HAPPENING?!" Jameson yelled as he came thundering down the stairs. Quinn took Rachel´s hand and pulled her over to the Captain.

"Jameson, may I introduce to you, my wife, Crown Princess Rachel of Pearl Island" His eyes widened, as well as Mercedes, Puck and Finn´s. As his shock passed, he smiled at them.

"Congratulations. It´s nice to meet you again, your highness" He said.

"It´s Rachel, and it´s nice to see you too" Rachel said and smiled to him. Quinn smiled affectionately down at the girl. She couldn't believe it. Rachel was here and now they were practically married or as close as they could be without the "I do´s". She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and lifted her as she whirled her around. Rachel laughed, and Quinn couldn't get enough of that sound. She sat her down and leaned in to give the girl a kiss.

"I love you" She whispered onto soft lips.

"I love you too" Rachel whispered in return and they shared another kiss. They wouldn't know what the future held for them, but Quinn knew that it would last forever, and that she finally got the girl.

The End.


End file.
